High School DxD The Other Side Of Life
by Kagamine Shon Megpoid
Summary: Reeditado 2da temporada sergio, traicionado por quien fue su madre por 6 años ahora no descansará hasta venganse sergioxharen corregido lean y revisen
1. El pasado y dejado a su suerte

**Issei3: buenas tardes a todos el cambio de toda esta serie de school dxd empieza desde el capi 1 hasta donde se deba cambiar bien y hacer el criterio mejor posibre asi que iniciamos High School DxD/ハイスクールD×D no me pertenece ni otros personaje anime q aparecen en este finc solo es mi derecho los oc que aparecen en dichos capitulos y todos los comentarios negativos que me digan otra cosa seran criiticados peor que a mi finc asi que vamos**

**CAPITULO 1 EL PASADO Y DEJADO A SU SUERTE Y PRODOGO**

**Narrador: **bueno hace tiempo atras un caido llamado barakiel concivio a una angel caido uno se llama akeno hermana menor y luedo un año despues a sergio pero algo sucedio la madre antes de fuea asesinada dejo que escapara akeno que actualmente es la reina de la gran rias gremory poco despues de nacio sergio pero al saber que es un caido y tiene un engranaje sagrado el poder de los dicronios fue dejado en el mundo humano en el pais de mexico en frente de la casa de una mujer mayor llamada veronica el error que cometio es dejalo a su suerte asi que con el paso del tiempo el sera el actual clan sanawa pero veamos que fue de ese fatidico dia que la madre de akeno y de el paso...

Madre: akeno espero que estes bien (cargando a su hijo) sergio espero que vivas una vida humana te amo mi pequeño (dice corriendo por su vida y la de su hijo)

Sujeto: traela ya que no se escape (dice el sijeto muy molesto persiguiendo a la mujer con su hijo)

Madre: (desapareciendo y reapareciendo en otro lado en mexico) necesito que alguien lo cuide en esa casa (dice corriendo con desesperacion toca la puerta y le abren)

Veronica: que se le ofrece (dice tranquila la joven mujer pelinegra)

Madre: por favor cuide de mi hijo se lo suprico (dice la mujer muy asustada)

Veronica: pero porque deberia (impactada) no se si deba (dice muy asustada la mujer)

Madre: alquien quiere matarlo por favor yo quiero que viva una vida feliz (con tristeza al ver a su bebe dormido) por favor cuidelo (dice entregandoselo)

Veronica: esta bien lo cuidare como si fuera mi hijo (dice tomando al bebe)

Madre: gracias (desapareciendo) podre irme en paz sabiendo que lo cuidara (dice sonriendo lo que no sabian es que le dieron despues de todo)

Veronica: que demonios (triste y mira al bebe durmiendo con tranquilidad) lo hare por usted (dice con determinacion)

**CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES**

**Narrador: **trancuridos cuatro años desde aquel dia tragico sergio martines de cuatro años es un niño alegre su madre adoptiva tiene ya unos 20 años tenia 16 cuando paso pero ahora que ya es una mujer joven casi mayor se alegra de ver a su hijo jugar con alegria

Sergio: mama mira (dandole una flor) toma es para ti (dice con inocencia el niño pelinegro)

Veronica: gracias corazon (tomando la flor) eres muy amable (dice sonriendole a su hijo)

Sergio: mama cuando sea grande quiero ser alguien que cuide a todos como un heroe y tener mi propio equipo (dice feliz el niño)

Veronica: lo aras mi príncipe lo aras (dice con cariño pero despues cambiaria el curso por su odio)

**CINCO AÑOS MAS**

**Narrador: **cinco años mas pasaron y el niño crece y ahora tiene nueve años lo que no entendio fue que su madre actuara de una manera hostil quien sabe el porque por al cumplir los siete años su madre actua de manera cruel castigandolo de maneras crueles pero no termino asi a esa edad se fueron a japon, precisamente a tokio, poco despues de eso siguio igual cuando cumple los nueve años ella...

Veronica: largate engendro vete de mi casa (dice con odio y veneno en su voz)

Sergio: (triste) no puedes soy tu hijo no me hagas eso (dice con voz quebrada)

Varonica: (lo toma y lo saca a la calle con sus cosas) y no vuelvas maldito mocoso (dice cerandole la puerta en la cara del pobre niño)

Sergio: ahora donde vivire ya no soy sergio martines sere sanawa sergio desde ahora (dice con odio y camina asia kioto)

**Narrador:**despues de eso tubo que pasar la noche caminando con mucho frio hasta que amanecio siguio y siguio caminando hasta llegar a casi cerca de kioto

Sergio: (ve el letrero) a pesar de que yo era mexicano entiendo las letras japonesas dice ciudad de kouh a 1230 km derecho ciudad de nadehisco siguiente desviacion (dice al ver el las ciudades mas cercanas pero al ver que pasa y el ve que la familia le dice a una niña que baja espera con alegria el espera y escucha a la niña)

Miku: si esperare con todo otou-san ouka-san (dice feliz la niña)

Sergio: porque siento que se queda esperando hasta llorar oh si a mi me paso eso (dice con molestia al ver que le pase lo mismo a la pobre niña de pelo verde azulado siguio viendo hasta que anochesio y la niña empieza a llorar el sabe que el puede cuidarla cuando encuentre una familia que se prometio)

Sergio: hola te dejaron sola verdad (dice con tristeza la niña acentua sergio la abraza y la pequeña llora con mucha tristeza)

Miku: mama y papa me dejaron sola, siempre me dejaron sola (dice muy triste sube la cabeza y se da cuenta que el le sonrie y le acaria la cabeza)

Sergio: no te preocupes por eso yo te cuidare de todo yo no te dejare sola (dice con determinacion el niño mas mayor que ellas por 3 años de diferencia)

Miku: gracias nii-san como te llamas (dice algo apenada la niña)

Sergio: me llamo sanawa sergio y el tullo (dice sonriendole)

Miku: me llamo miku no tengo apellido nunca me lo dieron (dice con tristeza)

Sergio: (pensando) mmmmm que tal sanawa miku como yo sere tu hermano mayor que te cuidare por siempre (dice sonriendole a la niña le agrado ese nombre)

Miku: gracias nii-san ahora donde vamos (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: me dirigo a kouh a buscar a alguien que nos cuide (dice tomandole la mano a la niña y caminan los dos de la mano pasando asi una noche que cambiaria sus vidas)

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Sergio: que caminata no lo crees inmoto-chan (dice sonriendole la niña solo acentua la cabeza como aprobación)

Miku: estamos cerca de la ciudad de kouh crees que llegaremos pronto (dice con alegria la niña)

Sergio: posiblemente miku-chan esperemos que asi sea (dice con determinacion pero era dificil cerca de kouh era mucho faltaba mucho y los dias eran horendos hasta que la pequeña cae al suelo asustandolo lo que no sabian es que el le daba de comer a ella que el pero no era suficiente la niña ya estaba devil y solo el esperaba su muerte de manera calmada y sin dolor)

Miku: estas aqui nii-san (dice sonriendo pero sabian que era todo)

Sergio: si aqui esta tu nii-san descansa si (dice con lagrimas el pobre chico)

Miku: tengo sueño nii-san no quiero dormir aun quiero llegar contigo y creser juntos y ser lo mejores hermanos (dice con una voz casi apagada)

Sergio: yo tambien quiero eso miku yo tambien (dice llorando)

Miku: gracias nii-san (dice cerando los ojos y con una sonrisa)

Sergio: descansa pequeña, descansa (dice con tristeza camina asia otro lado y desentierra la tierra y la deja en el hoyo y la entierra y se queda incado por un minuto desde otro lado la madre tenia rabia que esa mujer no cumpriera su promesa algun dia pagaria eso entonces camina el chico siguiendo su camino)

**Narrador: **sergio siguio solo desde que murio su primera persona importante siguio los dias pero ya estaba muy debil y queria ser feliz pero no pudo cae al piso sabia que llega su hora pero el destino aveces es muy bondadoso

Sergio: (sin moverse y sin poder hablar) (mente/este es mi fin aqui sin lograr nada sin hacer mi sueño de proteger a todos no lo puedo creer quiero vivir) (dice mentalmente ya a punto de caer dormido pero pasa un coche de lado de el y baja una mujer joven de pelo verde con dos coletas y vestida formal)

Saya: oh por dios pobre chiquillo debo ayudarlo (dice alterada)

Sergio: (mente/escucho alguien cargandome quiero seguir vivo) (dice mentalmente mientras cae en inconciencia y es llevada por la mujer)

**POCO DESPUES EN EL HOSPITAL DE KOUH**

**Narrador: **es una suerte que el chico viva gracias a saya hatsune ex demonio jubilada de su cargo antes era del clan hatsune uno de los cuatro clanes imperiales ella es la salvadora de este joven ella se dio cuenta del poder de los diclonios y de poderes de un caido de sangre pura sin eso el no sobreviviera mucho ahora vemos al chico recostado en una cama mientras es cuidado por ella

Sergio: (despertandose) donde estoy (dice muy confundido el pequeño)

Saya: hola pequeño te encontre (entregando una tasa de chocolate que lo acepta) dime que sicedio contigo (dice la mujer con preocupacion)

Sergio: yo fui dejado a mi suerte cuando mi mama me dejo en la calle estube caminando y caminando no sbaia que hacer (dice con la mirada baja ella sabe que ha sufrido demaciado)

Saya: te entiendo pequeño espero que estes bien quiero cuidarte con todo mi corazon y nunca lastimarte quiero que seas feliz (dice sonriendole al niño que se sorprende demaciado haciendo que llore de alegria)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san (dice llorando y la abraza)

Saya: yo te cuidare en ahora y en adelante soushi (dice feliz)

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 2**

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR**


	2. SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR

**Issei3: segunda entrega corregida sobre esta temporada espero que al menos me digan lo bueno del capitulo 1 prodogo y perdonen mis orografias asi que continuemos**

**CAPITULO 2**

**SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD DE VIVIR**

Saya: te entiendo pequeño espero que estes bien quiero cuidarte con todo mi corazon y nunca lastimarte quiero que seas feliz (dice sonriendole al niño que se sorprende demaciado haciendo que llore de alegria)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san (dice llorando y la abraza)

Saya: yo te cuidare en ahora y en adelante soushi (dice feliz)

**Narrador: **asi es como inicia la nueva oportunidad de vivir para nuestro pelinegro, saya debe ocultarle a sergio de que es una ex-demonio el posiblemente se que el estara en peligro en el mundo sobrenatural pasados unas horas sergio y la nueva madre saya caminan asia su casa

Sergio: (emocionado) wooo es una gran casa mama trabajas mucho (dice sonriendo el infante)

Saya: si trabajo para tener esto (dice alegremente al saber que no quedara con odio)

Sergio: espero que sea asi (dice alegre)

**SEIS AÑOS DESPUES**

**Narrador: **seis años pasaron de que fue salvado de su muerte gracias a ella y de su poder sagrado que le envio dios antes de que muriera en la segunda gran guerra de la tres fracciones ahora con 15 años y su primer dia en la academia kouh sergio es un chico guapo y alegre y gentil con las personas despues de que su madre le enseñara la bondad de ayudar a quienes lo necesita el camina con tranquilidad la academia kouh antes era de puras chicas pero poco despues dejo que sea mista ahora podrian entran los chicos pocos pudieron entre ellos el, camina con tranquilidad asia su nuevo dia en su academia

Sergio: ahhh bueno es mi primer dia en esta academia despues de lo que paso ase seis años ahora soy diferente mi madre me enseño demaciado en el arte de la espada y de defensa personal (dice sonriendo sin saber que llego a la academia al entrar a la academia muchas chicas lo miran con curiosidad y otras con desprecio sigue hasta su salon donde el maestro hace sus reprecentacion)

Maestro: buenos dias a todos tenemos a un nuevo estudiante pasa por favor (dice el maestro dejando pasar al chico)

Sergio: hola me llamo sanawa sergio es un gusto concerlos a todos (dice sonriendo haciendo que las chicas se pongan alegres y algunos chicos con celos)

Maestro: tienen preguntas para sanawa-san (sonriendo y una chica de coletas cortas de pelo castaño contesta) si kasae-san (dice tranquilo)

Kasae: cuantos años tienes y de que pais eres y tienes novia (dice haciendo 3 preguntas)

Sergio: tengo 15, era mexicano y no tengo novia (dice sonriendo)

Maestro: otra pregunta mas antes de iniciar la clase (sonriendo y una chica loli de pelo amarillo pregunta) si kagamine-san (dice sonriendo)

Rin: tienes familia o eres solo (dice la peliamarilla)

Sergio: tengo a mi madre que la quiero tanto (dice sonriendo asiendo sonrojar algunas chicas)

Maestro es todo sanawa-san sientese en aquel lugar detras de el (dice el maestro señalando la ventanda detras del pelon/de verdad se me olvido el nombre del calvito pervertido)

Sergio: si gracias sensei (dice caminando a su nuevo asiento poco despues de eso el descanso llego)

Chica 1: eres muy lindo quieres ir al caraoke a cantar conmigo y mis amigas despues de que te enseñemos la academia (dice una chica de pelo naranja)

Chica 3: o puedes ir al club de kendo a vernos entrenar (dice otra chica invitandolo a que las vea entrenar)

Sergio: paso en ir al caraoke pero me gustaria ver el club de kendo dijeron que es la mejor (dice tomando la invitacion de la chica 3 de pelo castaño)

Chica 3: vamos si quiere puede entrenar con nosotras (dice alegre la chica castaña, camian ellos, pero la de pelo amarillo nadie sabe que es una caida ve con malos ojos)

**CLUB DE KENDO**

Sergio: asi que es el club de kendo oh miren esos fisgones (dice al ver al duo pervertido de inmediato las chicas los golpean)

Kasae: dejaos si son las bestias pervertidad bueno bienvenido al club de kendo si quiere puede ensayar (dice enseñandole una buko)

Sergio: con gusto (tomando la buko) que liviano no importa (dice moviendo con ajilidad la katana de banbu dejando desconsertadas a la chicas esas bakus son muy pesadas para ellas se le dificulta pero al verlo con ella se ve que no le moleste)

Kasae: como es que la aguantes eso es muy pesado para mi y mis compañeras (dice la castaña muy desconsertada)

Sergio: bueno mi madre me enseño kendo y el arte de la espada no por eso seria pesada (dice moviendola con tranquilidad haciendo que lo miren con admiracion al saber que entrena este arte)

Kasae: me alegra eso sanawa-kun (dice tomando la buko)

Sergio: si quieres llamame sergio (dice sonriendo)

Kasae: estabien sergio-san bueno que le gusto su entrada siempre sera de su agrado aqui (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (saliendo) gracias kasae-san nos vemos vere mas cosas oh es un edificio antiguo eh bueno es mejor ver como esta el edificio del consejo estudiantil (dice caminando asia el nuevo edificio desde la ventana del viejo edificio ve una chica de pelo rojo carmesin como la sangre)

Rias: ese chico tiene algo que me preocupa (dice con tranquilidad la peliroja)

Akeno: ara le gusta el nuevo chico bucho (dice la morena alegre la hermana mayor/joder me equivoque ya nimodos no puedo como lo dije en el inicio perdon por las fallas y faltas xd)

Rias: no es eso akeno ese chico tiene un poder oculto solo es eso (dice con deje de preocupacion)

Akeno: porque no manda a souna shitori-san a que investigue (dice con tranquilidad)

Rias: tienes razon akeno (dice alegre y sona sitri aparece porque el nombre y no como lo dijo akeno pues en el mundo sobrenatural o inframundo se le llama asi pero en el club de las investigaciones ocultas o club de ocultismo se le dice asi)

Sona: que pasa rias-san (dice con curiosidad en el estado de su amiga la pelinegra de lentes de montura de lectura)

Rias: quiero que investigues al nuevo chico llamado sanawa sergio primero con documentos y luego con seguirlo sabremos que es (dice seria la peliroja)

Sona: como ordene bucho (dice saliendo del club)

Koneko, yuno: nosotras podemos vigilarlo para que no este en ojos de los caidos (dice la lolis de pelo gris y rosa las mascotas de kouh gasai yuno y koneko toujou)

Rias: si despues de que sona informe el resusltado (dice seria y las nekomatar acienten despues de eso el dia acaba y el regresa a su casa que lo espera su madre que ya es mayor y aun con una figura que envidia a cualquier mujer de su edad)

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: eh regresado ouka-san (dice alegre entrando el pelinegro)

Saya: hola soushi como te fue en tu primer dia (dice alegre la de dos coletas verde azuladas)

Sergio: bien por ser mi primer dia es la oportunidad que aprovecho con alegria (dice alegre el)

Saya: es la segunda oportunidad de vivir no lo olvides aun recuerdas el dia que te salve (dice alegre la mujer)

Sergio: si aun recuerdo el dia que tu me salvastes (dice alegre con lagrimas)

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO EL DIA QUE ME SALVASTES**


	3. RECORDANDO

**Issei3: 3ra entrega corregida sobre esta temporada espero que al menos me digan lo bueno del capitulo 1 prodogo y perdonen mis orografias asi que continuemos otra cosa mas lo are con opening y ending como lo pense originalmente era el borrador original sin eso pero si ahora ****con el capitulo aqui los dialogos**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 3**

**RECORDANDO EL DIA QUE ME SALVASTES**

Saya: es la segunda oportunidad de vivir no lo olvides aun recuerdas el dia que te salve (dice alegre la mujer)

Sergio: si aun recuerdo el dia que tu me salvastes (dice alegre con lagrimas)

Saya: si eso recuerdas antes de que te salvara (dice con tranquilidad)

Sergio: era muy pequeño recuerdo vagamente entre que estaba acompañado de alguien no recuerdo bien no se pero si la recordara le visitaria su tumba donde este enterrada (dice algo triste sin recordad el nombre de la niña que cuido por poco tiempo)

Saya: entiendo espero que recuerdes pronto ahora descansa mañana tiene escuela (dice con alegria aciente el y se va a dormir)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE EN LA HABITACION DE SERGIO)**

Sergio: (despertandose) ahhh es de dia eh bueno me preparare a alistarme para ir a la academia (dice cambiandose y baja las escaleras y se sienta en la sala de estar donde saya ya tiene preparado el desayuno)

Saya: buenos dias soushi (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: buenos dias ouka-san preparandome para ir al instituto (dice tomando una tostada)

Saya: si se nota que te agrado la nueva academia (dice algo dudosa)

Sergio: dime porque hay muchas chicas (dice con duda)

Saya: antes era para mujeres pero dejo de serlo ahora sera mista solo poco chicos pudieron entrar en ella (mente/por lo menos no sabras el mundo sobrenatural a pesar de que eres el hijo perdido del gobernador de los caidos) (dice lo ultimo mentalmente haciendo que dude el un poco)

Sergio: (confundido) ouka-san esta bien (dice preocupado haciendo que despertara a la chica)

Saya: eh que que pasa soushi me decias algo (dice nerviosa)

Sergio: parece que estas muy callada con esos pensamientos grandres que tienes (mirando el reloj) oh bueno es mejor irme a la academia (dice parando y se va asia la academia en el camino)

**DURANDTE EL CAMINO ASIA A LA ACADEMIA**

Sergio: aun no recuerdo como se llama ella que la salve al menos la hice sonreir sin ella es algo dificil pero tambien casi pierdo mi vida si no fuera ouka-san ya estaria muerto (dice algo triste y feliz cuando su amiga kasae llega con otra chica)

Kasae: sanawa-san espere deja que vallamos juntos a la academia (dice alegre con su amiga)

Sergio: no importa (sonriendo y ve a la otra chica) oh por cierto kasae-san quien es tu amiga (dice curioso al ver a la amiga de kasae)

Kasae: ella es aika-san mi amiga (mirando a la chica) el es sanawa sergio-san apenas ingreso en esta academia (dice señalandolo)

Aika: un gusto sanawa-kun soy aika shin (dice extendiendo su mano)

Sergio: el gusto es mio aika-chan (dice sonriendo)

Kasae: parece que hemos llegado a la academia buenos aika-san, sanawa-san nos vemos en el descanso (dice dirigiendose a su aula)

Sergio: (bajandole una gota de sudor) kasae-san voy en tu salon espere y nos vemos despues akia-chan (dice corriendo a su aula alcansando a su compañera)

Aika: ok bueno me ire yo igual (dice diriguiendose a su salon lo que no sabia el pelinegro una de las lolis nekomatar vigilo lo que paso)

**CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Yuno: parece que no le han puesto el ojo tu que crees koneko-san (dice la pelirosa a su compañera peliblanca)

Koneko: no estoy muysegura de eso solo esperemos lo que traiga sona-sempai (dice la peliblanca rias se impacienta)

Rias: sona se tarda demaciado (dice algo desesperada cuando ella llega con los documentos)

Sona: rias-cucho eh traido los documentos del kuhoai (dice teniendo los documento en mano y despues de eso llega akeno)

Akeno: bueno sona-san que informacion tienes de el (dice ella sirviendo te)

Sona: bueno escuchen todos se llama sanawa sergio edad 15 años su nombre original era sergio martines despues de un incidente muy estraño su madre lo saco a patadas fue muy duro a los nueve años en esa edad fue duro pobre de el por eso es gentil con todos (dice con tristeza)

Koneko: pobre de sempai no pense que pasara este tipo de cosas (dice con tristeza)

Sona: otra cosa mas fue acompañado por una pequeña niña que murio despues de que lo acompara, paso mas tiempo solo hasta que caiga al piso casi muere si no fuera por saya hatsune mujer demonio retirada esto es de documentos demoniacos ella se dio cuenta de que posee un engranaje sagrado los diclonios y poderes de angel caido no sobreviviera mucho mire su foto algo que me parece es que esa aura es muy identica a la de akeno-san y es como ella pero menor osea hermano menor no hay registros en grigory de que naciera un decendiente hombre o mujer bueno es todo lo que se sabe hasta ahora (dice despues de leer los documentos tantos como normales, como demoniacos)

Akeno: pasame la foto del chico (le da la foto y lo mira) oh es cierto de un modo se parece a mi toma (dice entregando la foto de nuevo a la de lentes)

Rias: bueno al menos aun no esta vigilado por los caidos (dice algo seria)

**DESCANSO**

Sergio: ahh el descanso de la academia es muy reconfortante porque siento que me observa un gato (dice al ser observado koneko se aleja porque de algun modo se dio cuenta de que se le observo)

Koneko: (alejandose) por poco y me ve debo decirle a bucho de su situacion sensorial (dice dirigiendo al club)

Sergio: (extrañado) fue raro bueno (parandose y camina) ahora que lo pienso siento auras muy fuertes y demoniacas (dice al sentirse incomodo se topa con alguien)

Yuno: hay eso dolio (dice quejandose la loli de pelo rosa)

Sergio: (parandose) estas bien pequeña (dice sonriendole y dandole la mano)

Yuno: (tomando la mano de el) si gracias por ayudarme y perdon por chocar con usted sempai (dice sonriendo la pelirosada)

Sergio: de nada (mente/esa aura es demoniaca con poder de un nekomatar no se desde cuando tengo esta habilidad es muy estraña para mi) y como te llamas (dice alegre pero mentalmente estaba incomodo saben algo el tiene esa sensancion desde que entro a la academia)

Yuno: me llamo gasai yuno de primer año grupo B de seguro es usted del grupo a no sempai (dice tranquila)

Sergio: si deja que me presente tambien me llamo sanawa sergio es un gusto conocer a mi kohai (dice sonriendo)

Yuno: no hay problema bueno es mejor ir a mi aula (dice caminando a su salon)

Sergio: si igual yo (camina y recuerda algo) recuerdo su nombre (trsite y sigue caminando) ah miku mi querida hermanita (dice nostalgico y aika lo ve y le saluda)

Aika: sergio-san (alegre y lo ve sumido en su mente) le pasa algo (dice preocupada)

Sergio: (surmegido en sus pensamientos) hermanita (dice nostalgito y preocupa a la chica que escucha a lo que dice)

**RECUERDO INICIO**

_Sergio: espero que cuando podamos seguir adelante seguiremos juntos (dice alegre)_

_Miku: tambien yo quiero seguir contigo nii-san (dice sonriendo)_

_Sergio: lo se, lo se (dice alegre pero el tiempo siguio y siguio hasta el punto de que enfermara la niña hasta caer al piso)_

_Miku: (en el suelo) nii-san estas hay (dice debil y con la voz casi apagada el se espanta y la abraza)_

_Sergio: estas bien espero que estes bien (dice llorando)_

_Miku: quiero seguir contigo gracias (dice cerando sus ojos con una sonrisa)_

_Sergio: descansa, descansa mi pequeña (cargando a la niña el desentierra y la mete y luego la entierra y ora despues de eso camina y camina hasta caer) no puedo mas (cae/mente/ este es mi fin no he hecho nada todo por su maldita culpa te odio ouka-san te odio quiero vivir) (dice mentalmente al colapso y un coche llega)_

_Saya: siento el aura de un caido debil (mira la ventana y ve al niño) oh por dios (dolor) hay pobre chiiquillo (dice cargandolo)_

_Sergio: (mente/quien me carga no se quien pero gracias por hacerlo) (dice mentalmente callendo incociente)_

**FINAL DE LOS RECUERDOS**

Sergio: gracias ouka-san sin ti no estaria aqui recorde el dia que me salvastes (dice con lagrimas lo que no sabia es que aika lo escucho y estaba llorando)

Aika: ahora se porque eres buena persona que rumares muy buenos (dice alegre y sergio se exalta)

Sergio: oh dios lo escuchastes (asustado) no quiero que nadie a ecepcion de ouksa-san (dice apenado)

Aika: no te preocupes sergio-kun es algo que debias sacar no (dice alegre)

Sergio: si despues de todo bueno a clases (dice serio y los ojos de un cuervo observa)

**CASTILLO PHENEX**

Riser: oh asi que es el, el hijo perdido de los gobernadores de grigory eh puede que sea el que me ayude a destruir a la perra (dice serio)

Lady phenex: el podra hijo (dice seria y llega su esposo)

Lord phenex: es perfecto despues de todo riser ha cambiado no significa que le gane ahora que es malvada (dice serio el hombre)

Raser: es por eso que debo saber como darles mis poderes para ganarle a ella (dice serio el rubio)

Lady phenex: hijo se que sacrificarte es muy doloroso pero que evil pieces le daras al chico (dice seria)

Riser: cuando tenga su juego le dare a mi reina, torre ami alfil y a mis dos mejores peones (serio)

Lady phenex: buena eleccion que asi sea (dice seria que le espera a el)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 4**

**TOPANDOSE CON RIAS Y EL ATAQUE DE RIN**


	4. CAIDO CONOCIENDO Y MUERTE SIN SABER

**Issei3: 4ta entrega corregida quieren saber quien le dijo raser perra y porque los padre de este lo apoyaron si es que me dicen en los riverws no bueno en este capitulo se sabra quien es malo en el resumen lo saben no un cambio sutil es que seran los mismo personaje del borraror original y perdonen mis orografias y pues contestando un rivewr y bueno ya no podre corregir el titulo pero es casi igual**

**Riley-Sama gracias por decirlo y disfruta del cuarto capitulo corregido y mejor entendible**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 4**

**SOY UN CAIDO, TOPANDOSE CON RIAS Y EL ATAQUE DE RIN**

**ESE MISMO DIA YA TERMINADO LAS CLASES**

Sergio: (sintiendose mal) no se que me pasa pero me lastima la espalda es mejor irme a ver en el baño de hombre (dice muy incomodo por la espalda lo que no sabe es que el tiempo de que sus alas de caido salgan y se encamina al baño lo que no sabia cierta pelirosa lo fojo bien y lo siguio hasta donde pudo)

Yuno: parece que ya es punto de que aparesca caido-sempai (dice sonriendo y se va al club y en el baño)

Sergio: es un cosquilleo mejor me quito toda la parte de arriba para saber que es (quitando su ropa y dejando su torso expuesto) no veo nada ahhh duele un poco (aparencen alas negras de un tipico caido) eh so-son a-alas de u-un caido y no solo eso son seis pares de alas pero demonios (imprecionado) woooo dejame hacer esto (mete y saca las alas con facilidad) woooo ya no me siento mal puedo sacarlas y meterlas eh (sonriendo) bueno asi me iria volando de muy tarde asi me ire a casa volando (dice sonriendo al ver las alas negras como la noche y se dispone a salir del baño si se va a su casa lo que no sabia ahora la peliblanca lo mira)

Koneko: ya libero sus alas eh (sonriendo) mejor lo sigo (dice sonriendo la loli y sigue el sin que se diera cuenta saca sus alas y ella se sorprende y el emprende vuelo a su casa entonces ella lo siguio)

Sergio: (volando) wooooo no puedo creer que sea un caido y pensaba que un humano era yo si le digo esto ouka-san me tomaria por loco pero no seria malo despues de todo (dice sonriendo y volando a su casa con la nekomatar)

Koneko: ese sempai es raro tiene seis pares de alas significa que no es humano y porque tendra ese poder sangriento aparte de ser un caido (dice muy confundudida la peliplateada)

Sergio: siento que me vigilan (se para en el aire y volte no hay nadie) eh posiblemente es mi imaginacion ire mas rapiro quiero contarle esto a mi madre (dice desapareciendo)

Koneko: (escondida) por poco y me ve de nuevo es mejor ir a ver a bucho le dire que ha despertado sus poderes de caido (dice desapareciendo)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE POCO DESPUES**

Sergio: (bajando) eh llegue (sonriendo) bueno entrare (abre la puerta) ya estoy en casa ouka-san (dice sonriendo)

Saya: hola soushi como te fue hoy (saliendo de la cocina) eh porque muy feliz (mente/oh no ha despertado sus poderes de anguel caido) (dice trnaquilamente pero en su mente e interior se pone nerviosa)

Sergio: no es nada sabes quiero enseñarte algo (sacando sus alas) mira no se pero es algo que no me pasaria al tocarlas me da cosquillas (dice sonriendo y ella se pone seria)

Saya: (seria) soushi tengo que confesarte algo sientate por favor (dice muy seria la mujer haciendo que se preocupara el)

Sergio: que pasa ouka-san estas muy seria (dice muy preocupado por su madre)

Saya: porque estoy asi te lo dire tu no eres humano eres un anguel caido y eres el hijo perdido de uno de los gobernantes de la fraccion de los caidos, grigory (dice seria y el se exalta)

Sergio: (desconsertado) como que no soy humano entonces soy un angel caido osea que soy un caido (su madre aciente) entonces tu eres (dice algo impactado)

Saya: si soy un demonio (sacando 10 pares de alas demoniacas dejando al chico mas impactado) pero ya no trabajo ya estoy retirada antes de mi retirada escuche que el hijo perdido de uno de los gobernadores desaparecio y de hay ya no se supo nada mas (dice seria)

Sergio: entonces todo este tiempo no fui humano (triste) entonces porque no estaban mis padres porque a mi (dice llorando y ella lo abraza)

Saya: te dije que no tedejaria solo soushi no importa que tu seas un caido siempre te quere como tu madre (dice sonriendo haciendo que el se ponga mas alegre)

Sergio: gracias ouka-san sin ti no seria como soy (dice sonriendo)

Saya: desde cuando puedes sacar tus alas (dice algo con duda)

Sergio: no mucho hoy pude porque me lastimaba la espalda (dice tranquilo)

Saya: entiendo eso solo espero que los caidos no te ataquen por ser uno de seguro entenderan que vives aqui por ordenes de azael-san (dice seria)

Sergio: no te preocupes no se las enseñare a nadie ahora solo quiero pasar la noche tranquilo me ire a dormir (dice subiendo a su habitacion)

Saya: debe ser duro eh espero que esto no sea algo malo (dice con preocupacion la mujer)

**CLUB DE OCULTISMO**

Koneko: asi es como lo eh visto (dice acabando de decir la peliplateada)

Rias: ya veo con lo que nos dijo yuno mas tu informacion que no cabe duda de que es un caido de gran potencial eh (dice seria)

Sona: que piensa bucho (dice algo tranquila la chica de lentes)

Rias: nada, nada bueno debo hacer una llamada a alguien si me disculpas (dice saliendo del club)

Akeno: un caido eh rias no pensaras en matarlo porque si lo haces nos iremos de aqui (dice seria y todas acienten la cabeza afuera del club)

Rias: (llamando) _hola kagamine-san tengo trabajo para ti quiero que mates al nuevo chico se llama sanawa sergio de primer año va en tu salon espero que lo hagas bien el puede que interfiera en mis planes_ (dice hablando en su celular)

Rin: (llamando) _no te preocupes hoyou-sama no lo volvera a ver _(dice colgando la llamada)

Rias: eso espero angel caida rin kagamine, eso espero (dice con una sonrisa sombria lo que nadie sabia es que riser phenex planea detenerla)

**AL DIA SIGUENTE DE CAMINO A LA ACADEMIA**

Sergio: tengo mejor objetivo en esta vida he bueno mejor me concentro en ir a estudiar (dice caminando asia la academia pero choca con alguien)

Rias: hay que fue eso si que dolio (mente/el caido hijo de perra) (dice lo ultimo mentalmente)

Sergio: hay que fue eso eh (mira al piso al ver a una de las one-samas pero es una perra sin corazon) estas bien sempai (dice estendiendo su mano)

Rias: (tomando su mano) si estoy bien gracias por ayudarme a pararme (dice sonriendo pero interiormente quiere matarlo)

Sergio: no te preocupes (marando el reloj) bueno nos vemos sempai (dice caminando sin preocupacion)

Rias: si hasta nunca caido (dice sonriendo y se va igual a la academia)

**DESCANSO**

Sergio: ahora que estoy en hora de descanso esa aura de esa chica de pelo carmesin era muy poderosa y muy maligna que pasara ahora (dice algo confundido cuando llega la caida de rin kagamine)

Rin: hola sanawa-san que hace pensativo (dice sonriendo interior mente era lo mismo con la pelirroja)

Sergio: eh, no nada (mente/esa aura es muy similar a la mia) mejor vamos a la aula (dice sonriendo)

Rin: si es cierto oh antes de eso me podrias acompañarme en la salida quiero charlar un poco y conocerlo cerca de un parque cuando vuelvo a casa (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: claro porque no bueno te vere mas tarde (dice retirandose a su aula)

Rin: ok ahora podre matarlo algo que no entendi es que desprende un aura similar a la mia bueno disfrutare ver su muerte (dice sonriendo de manera sadica)

**POCO ANTES DE TERMINARA LAS CLASES**

Sergio: ahhhh falta poco que terminen las clases pero me aburro demaciado no importa eso (cae una bola de papel y la desase y la lee) eh sergio espero que tu y yo podamos charlar un poco mas en cualquier ocacion attentamente kasae-san, despues de todo es mi primer amiga porque no (dice sonriendo cuando las clases termnaron)

Rin: (acercandose a el) hola listo para irnos a lo que nos acordamos (dice sonriendo ya ansia matarlo)

Sergio: porque no despues de todo quengo que conocer a mas personas (dice sonriendo haciendo que las lolis se imprecionen y se van a llamar a akeno)

Yuno: (llamando) _fuku-bucho contacto con una caida repito contacto con una caida quedebemos hacer yo y koneko-san _(dice seria la pelirosada)

Akeno: (llamando) _siguelo debemos saber las intenciones de esa caida con el recien caido siguelo es todo _(dice seria y se corta la llamada)

Koneko: que debemos hacer yuno-san (dice seria la peliplateada)

Yuno: seguirlos a ver que sucede (dice seria y todos se fueron a su casa por su parte rin y el camninan tranquilamente mientras que las nekomatar los siguen)

Sergio: es una bonita tarde no crees kagami-san (dice sonriendo caminando asia el parque donde seria su muerte)

Rin: si asi es despues de todo seia el unico dia muy hermoso no crees (dice sonriendo ya pronto morira el)

Sergio: si despues de todo no se ven dias asi (llegando al parque) que bonito parque (dice alegre)

Rin: puedo abrasrte (mente/con eso moriras) por un momento me siento mal (dice cansada pero interior mente sonriente)

Sergio: (preocupado) si porque no (la toma y la abraza) estas bie-ahhhhhhhh (retocede y sale sangre) pero que (dice al caer al piso ensangretado)

Rin:(con cuchillo especial) lo ciento pero ella quiere lejos de ti te considera amenaza culpala a ella solo sigo ordenes de hoyou-sama adios (dice sacando sus alas y desaparece)

Sergio: porque (arrastrandose asia la fuente) no quiero irme ya no pu-(dejo de habalr por perdida de sangre en su mente) (mente/no puedo mas tengo que buscar ayuda (se para en la fuente pero cae de nuevo y la sangre se acumula) (mente/ouka-san, kasae-san, aika-chan, yuno-san lamento no poder estar asu lado (mira su mano teñida de sangre carmesin sentado acostado en la fuente que se llena de sangre) (mente/sangre eh tenido de roso como el pelo de ella que nunca supe su nombre eh este es mi fin eh ya no puedo seguir mas al menos me alegro saber que tengo alas) (dice mentalmente a punto de morir cuando yuno, koneko y akeno llegan)

Akeno: tu aun no puedes morir kukuku te hare el mejor peon (dice sacando 4 peones)

Sergio: (mente/alguien ya no puedo mas) (dice cerando los ojos)

Akeno: espero que tu si puedas destruirla kuku no lo creen yuno, y koneko-san (dice poniendo los las 4 penones en su pecho)

Koneko: el es alguien con sorpresas (dice seria)

Yuno: esperemos que eso sea divertido hahahahaha (dice riendo la pelirosa)

Akeno: eso espero chicas (dice seria)

** MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 5**

**SECUESTRO DE ASIA, MUERTE DE RISER Y EL NUEVO PODER DEL FENIX**


	5. SECUESTRO, SACRIFICIO

**Issei3: 5ta entrega corregida entonces aqui dice que obtiene el poder de los fenixs bueno veanlo y ya**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 5**

**SECUESTRO DE ASIA, MUERTE DE RISER Y EL NUEVO PODER DEL FENIX**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sergio: (despertando) eh que sucedio (dice muy aturdido)

Saya: has despertado eh (dice muy seria)

Sergio: buenos dias ouka-san porque muy seria (dice muy confundido)

Saya: te lo contare despues debes alistarte para la academia (dice relajada)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE POCO DESPUES**

Sergio: estoy listo me voy (saliendo y su madre lo ve afuera) nos vemos despues (dice sonriendo y se va)

Saya: te has metido en un lio soushi pero se que lo superaras (dice sonriendo con el)

Sergio: ahh no recuerdo que fue lo que paso (camina y choca) hay que fue (dice al chocar con alguien)

Asia: hay duele (mira al chico) estas buen (dice preocupada y otra voz llega)

Mittelt: asia no se aleje de aqui eh tu sucio demonio alejate de mi hermana (dice sacando una lanza de luz color naranjo)

Sergio: (nervioso) eh que no espera (nervioso sacando sus alas de caido) no me lastimes no hice nada (dice cubriendose con sus alas)

Mittelt: esas son 6 pares de alas de un caido de nivel alto me disculpo (inclinandose) sergio-sama (dice inclinándose)

Sergio: eh pero como sabes mi nombre nunca te he conocido (dice confundido)

Mittelt: perdonen mis modales soy mittelt argento y asia argento somos hermanas yo soy una caida y ella una monja (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: entiendo aun no han respondido mi pregunta como que sabes de mi (dice serio)

Mittelt: bueno me diero esto (enseñando una foto de el) segun debo matarlo pero me niegue a cumprirlo y pues me sacaron de grigory pero no permiti que se llevaran a ella (dice seria)

Sergio: entiendo eso mittelt-san me alegro de eso entonces podemos ir a mi casa ouka-san le podra ayudar con eso (dice sonriendo lo que no sabian es que ellas se fugaron porque asia tiene un engranaje sagrado el que cura/honestamente se me hace dificil poner lo que salen en el anime y los fincs)

Asia: gracias por ayudarnos (dice sonriendo la rubia pero en el interior tenia miedo)

Sergio: no se preocupen vamos (dice sonriendo)

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Saya: bueno es hora de ir... eh pero que hace aqui soushi se le hara mas tarde (lo ve acompañado con dos chicas) en soushi que sucede (dice al verlo serio con ellas)

Sergio: ouka-san eh traido a ellas dos quiero que las cuides aqui estan en peligro (dice serio en el interior ellas estaban mintiendo estaban mas que en peligro)

Saya: (mente/su exprecion me dicen que no solo es eso es mejor espera a que regrese el) si claro por aqui es mejor que te vallas volando a la academia que es muy tarde (dice seria)

Sergio: (sacando sus alas) ok nos vemos despues (dice corriendo y sale volando asia la academia)

Saya: entren tenemos mucho que hablar (dice seria las chicas se tensan mientras entran a la casa)

Mittelt: por favor (asustada) no les digan nada ella sera asesinada si le sacan su engranaje sagrado (dice seseperada)

Saya: si es porque le sacaron de grigory lo hicistes bien sergio es mi hijo y tambien hijo perdido de los gobernadores (dice seria)

Asia: por favor ayudanos (dice llorando)

Saya: digamen otra cosa como sabian de el (seria) quien les dijo su nombre (dice seria)

Mittelt: no lo dijo rias gremory aliada de los demonios (dice triste y ella se pone seria)

Saya: debi suponer que enviaria a un caido asesinar a mi hijo esa maldita pagara todo no salgan debo contactar con la casa phenex para que sepan de esto (dice seria)

Asia: gracias (dice sonriendo y aliviada)

**ACADEMIA KOUH**

Sergio: esto es serio bueno al menos estoy bien quien me ayudo gracias (dice sonriendo cuando entra souna shitori)

Maestro: que pasa shitori-san (dice al verla seria)

Sona: sanawa sergio se le solicita en el consejo estudiantil (dice seria en el interior estaba alegre de verlo feliz pero rin estaba hecha una furia)

Sergio: esta bien (resignado sale) para que me necesita (dice algo triste)

Sona: no es nada solo quiere verla la presidenta (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ok (siguen caminando y llegan en la entrada) este es el consejo estudiantil (dice tranquilo cuando ella toca y suena una voz)

Akeno: (adentro de consejo) adelante por favor (dice desde adentro)

Sona: (entrando los dos) lo he traido como usted lo pidio (dice tranquila la chica de lentes)

Akeno: bienvenido sanawa-kun al consejo de estudiantes (dice sonriendo mientras que las lolis beben te)

Sergio: un gusto sempai oh aqui tambien esta yuno-san eh (dice sonriendo)

Yuno: me alegro que akeno-sempai lo aya salvado (dice alegre)

Sergio: asi que ella (señalando a akeno) fue quien me salvo cuando reconosi su voz (dice tranquilo)

Akeno: si yo te salve soy sanawa akeno de tercero rey, ella es souna shitori mi reina de segundo o le dicen sona sitri en el mundo demoniaco, las dos pequeñas de hay (señalando a yuno y a koneko) son gasai yuno y koneko toujou mis torres y tu erres un peon (dice sonriendo)

Sona: (sacando sus alas y todos sacan sus alas demoniacas) en conclusion somos demonios (dice tranquila y en en shock)

Sergio: por el amor de... (cae al piso de cara dejando a todas con una gota en la cabeza)

Sona: al menos no salio corriendo como loco (dice sonriendo)

Yuno: estara bien bucho (dice algo preocupada la pelirosa)

Akeno: porque me sorprende cuando saco sus alas y aqui fue su reaccion diferente (dice seria)

Sona: bueno posiblemente paso antes o quedo algo mal (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: esperemos que despierte yuno, koneko recostarlo en el sillon si (dice sonriendo haciendo que las lolis lo tomen y lo recuesten en el sillon del consejo)

**TRES HORAS DESPUES **

Sergio: (despertando) que demonios paso aqui porque siento suaves piernas (dice confundido voltea a ver a la pelirosa dormida nadie estaba solo con ella)

Yuno: sanawa-sempai esta despierto (dice jugando el cabello de el y ronronea ella)

Sergio: yuno-san eres una nekomatar no (dice confundido)

Yuno: si tambien koneko lo es no sentias que te vigilaba mi amiga (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: algo asi bueno al menos pude saber porque sigo aqui ayer segun he muerto (dice con desanimo)

Yuno: rias envio a la caida para hacer el trabajo sucio te quiere fuera para hacer sus malvados planes quiere hacer guerra nueva entre las tres grandes fracciones (dice seria)

Sergio: entonces fue ella me la tope antes senti un aura tanto malevola de ella porque es una maldita pense que era buena (dice desanimado)

Yuno: algo me dice que alguien mas sabe de su verdadero ser (dice seria)

Sergio: (parandose) entiendo es mejor irme a casa (se acerca y le da un beso en la mejilla) gracias (sacando sus alas y sale asia la ventana) nos vemos yuno-chan (dice volando asia su casa dejando sonrojada a la loli de pelo rosa)

Yuno: me beso en la mejilla (tocando su mejilla) sempai espero que le gane a ella)

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE NOCHE**

**Narrador: **antes de llegar sergio, rin secuestro a asia, golpeo a saya y a mittelt desprevenidamente sin poder hacer nada cuando el llego era tarde ella se la llevo a la vieja iglesia

Sergio: (bajando) eh llegado ouka-san (ve la puerta abierta) estan bien todas (entra y las ve inconcientes) ouka-san, mittelt-san que paso (dice al verlas inconsientes)

Saya: (despertandose) soushi debes salvarla, o si no morira (dice asustada la mujer mayor le golpearon desprevenida)

Sergio: (serio) quien fue dime quien fue, quien secuestro a asia-san (dice serio y mittelt le responde)

Mittelt: fue rin ella fue nos encontro esa gremory pagara ire a salvar a himoto esta en la vieja iglesia (dice seria y le detiene el moreno)

Sergio: ire contigo mittelt-san esto no se quedara asi (dice sacando sus alas de caido si se van asia la vieja iglesia)

Saya: suerte los dos (dice ver volando)

**EN LA VIEJA IGLESIA **

Asia: (despertandose) donde estoy (se da cuenta que esta atada) pero que donde estas onee-chan (dice aterrada)

Rin: nadie te salvara pronto moriras (dice con una sonrisa sadica)

Asia: tu ellos te mataran te lo juro de verdad (dice con enojo)

Rin: oh parece que si pero los dentrene oyou-sama se encargara de ti (dice saliendo cuando rias llega)

Rias: detenlos cuanto este listo (dice seria)

Rin: _como ordene oyou-sama _(dice telepaticamente cuando ellos llegan)

Sergio: perra maldita suelta a asia-san ahora (dice apareciendo por primera vez lanzas de luz de color morada como mittelt igual)

Mittelt: no acepte tu trato sabia que lo matarias para sacarle su engranaje sagrado no (dice seria con un tono sadico)

Rin: oh me has descubierto puta zorra te aliastes a el muere con el (dice lanzando lanzas de luz amarillas)

Sergio: (lanzando lanzas de luz) crees que perder de nuevo no sera lo mismo (dice seria cuando sale una columna de fuego)

Riser: espera chico que yo te ayudare (dice serio el rubio asi señores y señoritas es riser phenex)

Sergio: quien eres (dice al verlo)

Riser: a detener a la perra de rias gremory y sus aliados (dice serio pero le dan)

Mittelt: riser-san esta bien (dice al verlo herido)

Riser: si pero debo seguir deteniendola ustedes vallan por su amiga (dice parandose)

Sergio: porque no se regenera riser-san (dice al verlo sangrar)

Riser: porque (entregando un frasco) esto tiene la respuesta corre y salvala (dice serio)

Sergio: (con el frasco en la mano) ok vamos mittelt-san a salvar a asia (dice corriendo)

Mittelt: ok vamos suerte (dice corriendo con el)

Rin: asi que un phenex eh que tenia ese frasco (dice apareciendo otra lanza de luz)

Riser: no es nada que debas saber (apareciendo sus alas de fuego) (mente/adios madre padre) ahhhhhh (corriendo asia ella adentro de la vieja iglesia)

**ADENTRO DE LA IGLESIA**

Sergio: ha empezado (escucha el ruido y voleta al frente) mittelt-san este alerta (dice serio)

Mittelt: ok (caminan y ve asia arriba) es asia (con las manos en la boca)

Sergio: asia (mira a su derrecha a rias) tu maldita perra (dice sacando lanzas de luz)

Rias: saludos malditos si no quieren que sufra no entonces non se acerquen mas (dice sonriendo lo que no sabia es que yuno y sus compañeros estaban cerca y en alerta mientras que afuera)

**AFUERA DE LA IGLESIA**

Riser: (jadeando) por lo menos te estoy deteniendo (dice cansado)

Rin: me diviertes pero este es tu fin (dice corriendo asia el y le lanza una lanza de luz que le atraviesa)

Riser: ahhhh (sangrando) no me ire solo (la toma del brazo) te iras conmigo balance activado explocion del fenix (dice al subir su temperatura)

Rin: maldicion noooooo (explocion y se ve el parado y nada de ella)

Riser: sergio: tu puedes vencerla y cuida de mi hermana menor por favorrrrrr...(dice desapareciendo adentro de la iglesia)

**DENTRO DE LA IGLESIA**

Sergio: el aura de... rias pagaras por eso (toma el frasco y se lo toma) ahhhhhhhhhhh (dice y grita y una voz aparece)

**Poder de cambio diclonios a fenix el poder de diclonios desaparece poderes adquiridos de fenix, poder de regenarion mas ser clase alta**

Rias: no tu no puedes (dice al ver las alas del caido combinadas con el poder de fenix)

Sergio: si ya no tengo mi engranaje sagrado pero tengo los poderes de la ave legendaria de un fenix (dice sonriendo cuando yuno golpea a rias)

Yuno: a tiempo koneko-san llevatela por favor (dice seria la pelirrosa)

Rias: demonios me deje facilmente mueran (lanzando poder de la destruccion)

Sergio: escudo fenix (dice apareciendo un escudo fenix que protege a todos)

Akeno: ya no puedes tu plan ha fallado (dice llengando)

Rias: esto no acaba se los juro que la casa gremory los matara hahahhaha (dice desapareciendo en un destello carmesin)

Mittelt: (llorando) asia-san, asia estas bien (dice llorando)

Asia: si lo estoy bien gracias onee-chan (dice sonriendo y se para)

Akeno: vamos a tu casa para saber esta situacion a saya-san (dice seria)

Sergio: asi que ayudo al clan sanawa he algo que no se porque te llamas igual que yo que el apellido (dice serio)

Akeno: porque soy tu hermana mayor (dice seria dejando todos desconcertados a todos)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 6**

**EL ATAQUE DE RIAS **


	6. ATAQUE DE RIAS

**Issei3: 6ta entrega corregida se pone rigido este asunto continuemos con el capitulo y pues...**

**Maestro Guerrero gracias por tu apoyo y disfruta de este capitulo**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 6**

**EL ATAQUE DE RIAS**

Akeno: porque soy tu hermana mayor (dice seria dejando desconcertados a todos)

Sergio: (en shock) como es eso (dice muy imprecionado cuando aparece saya)

Saya: yo te lo puedo explicar soushi (dice seria)

Akeno: saya-san vamos entonces a tu casa (dice seria cuando todos desaparecen en un circulo magico)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE POCO DESPUES DE NOCHE**

Saya: se que tienes muchas preguntas soushi (dice seria)

Sergio: no sabia que ella es mi onee-chan (dice algo desconsertado)

Saya: antes que nada (aparece una caja de madera) toma esto por favor (dice entregando la caja de madera)

Sergio: que es esto (abriendo la caja hay 16 evil pieces) son piezas de ajedres (dice desconserado)

Saya: son evil pieces de mi antiguo juego ponte la pieza rey en tu pecho y espera (dice tranquila)

Sergio: (poniendo el rey en el pecho) ahh pero que demonios (dice al verle salir alas demoniacas)

Saya: tu y tu hermana son el mismo pilar demoniaco perdido tu eres un equipo extra del mismo apellido entonces dime quien seran tus primeras siervas (dice seria)

Sergio: bueno... yo (mirando a mittelt y asia) mittelt, asia quieren ser mi siervas (dice algo apenado)

Mittelt: (incrinandose) estare asus servicios maestro (dice sonriendo y jurando lealtad)

Asia: tu me salvastes quiero ayudarlo (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (tomando un alfil y un una torre) tena asia el alfil y tu mittelt toma la torre (entregando las piezas) eh bueno ahora como hago el conjuro (dice con duda)

Saya: deja que te escriba el conjuro (dice tomando una hoja y un lapiz)

Akeno: serias tu de un clan extra a pesar de ser hermanos (dice tranquila cuando saya regresa con la hoja ya escrita)

Saya: (entregando la hoja) ten con esto puedes hacer el conjuro (dice tranquila)

Sergio: (leyendo la hoja) yo sanawa sergio tu mittelt y asia argento aceptan ser mi alfil y mi torre para luchar a mi lado y de su equipo (dice serio)

Mittelt, asia: aceptamos estar con usted (dicen alegres)

Sergio: por el nombre clan sanawa vuelven a caminar entre nosotros (dice serio cuando dijo eso salen alas demoniacas con un simbolo en la parte superior es del infinito en el medio tiene rosas y en el centro 3 plumas negras/bueno si pueden digamelo en los riverw como seria el simbolo del clan sanawa)

Saya: ahora te explicare porque tienes una hermaya mayor, recuerdas que te dije que tambien tenian una hija perdida es ella nacio primero y tu despues de seguro un año despues tu soushi solo lo se porque me lo dijeron los gobernadores que paso con su padre sergio, akeno, desaparecio y no se sabe donde esta yo estoy en apoyo de grigory pero no se ha encontrado, quien sabe donde este ahora (dice tranquila)

Akeno: nunca me mencione de el el fue el culpable de que ouka-san muriera (dice enojada)

Sergio: entonces el hizo eso eh no lo sabia (dice algo molesto)

Saya: ustedes dos tranquilos mira akeno yo lo he cuidado si quieres llamame ouka-san souashi/hija creo (dice sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a akeno)

Sergio: bueno eso fue raro (dice algo apenado)

Saya: te casaras con la heredera de la casa phonex (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (shock) que como hicistes eso sin mi permiso de chico (dice serio)

Saya: (nerviosa) bueno la casa phonex ya me dio su consetimiento despues de todo las leyes demoniacas son muy raras y salvajes sabes de la poligamia (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (nervioso) no quiero saberlo pero tengo una ligera idea de lo que dices (dice algo nervioso)

Akeno: pareces muy nervioso con ese tema yo si so... (interumpida)

Sergio: (todo rojo) deja eso onee-chan que me pone muy nervioso ese tema y mas enfrente de ella (dice al mirar a mittelt que se relame los labios)

Akeno: ara oh parece que mittelt te viola con la mirada (dice relamiendose los labios tapando a la inocente de asia y rias de sona y de yuno)

Sergio: ya nimodos con eso (rojo) bueno quien mas de ella ouka-san (dice aun rojo y saya contesta)

Saya: vendra el resto de tu equipo, reina, torre, alfil tu prometida, y dos peones (dice seria pero en el interior burlona)

Sergio: es casi el mismo juego que tiene akeno-nee-san (dice al ver a su hermana mayor)

Saya: si algo asi pero tambien ellas vendran en 5 dias para ser su siervas te enseñare todo como ser el lider de un clan demoniaco (dice seria)

Sergio: creo que sera muy duro el dia de mañana no (dice nervioso)

Saya: (sonrie de manera macabra) si soushi sera muy duro kukukukukuku (dice sonriendo muy malevolamente)

Sergio: ha no _mames ella si que da miedo _puede ser (dice asustado en susuros y al final normal)

Akeno: te acostumbraras con ouka-san (dice sonriendo la morena)

Sergio: pues si bueno entonces nos veremos aqui mañana por lo que dira ouka-san es muy extenuante (dice y tranquilo interiormente maldecia cosas que no puede decir)

**Narrador: **sergio y sus nuevas siervas entrenaban arduamente con su equipo pequeño cuando siguieron y siguieron pasaron 3 dias y despues de eso sergio lee leyes demoniacas como humanas para entenderse mejor cuando saya llega algo seria pero tranquila

Saya: (camina asia su hijo) hola soushi tengo que hablar contigo de tu compromiso (dice seria)

Sergio: ok y que es lo que pasa con mi nueva prometida (dice tranquilo en el interior nervioso)

Saya: bueno en dos dias llegaran ellas y bueno el verte luchar a lado su hermano que en paz descanse te aadmira como si fuera su heroe tal vez ser el nuevo decendiente de la casa phoonex no sea tan malo soushi al menos tendre a mi nuera feliz de que la protegas (dice sonriendo y sergio mas nervioso)

Sergio: eh (nervioso) si claro ou... espera ese poder es de ri... (no termino lo que dijo porque desaparecio enfrente de su madre)

Saya: soushi oh esa hija de perra (dice llamando a todos)

**EN OTRO LADO**

Sergio: que demonios (es herido del blazo) ahhhhh que (dice muy consternado cuando sale una persona de pelo carmesin desquiciada)

Rias: hola estupido como te gusto la herida (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: maldicion maldita perra como interrumpes mi entrenamiento de mi equipo (dice apareciendo lanzas de luz)

Rias: callate puto que aqui moriras sanawa (dice activando su poder de destruccion)

Saya: si fuera mas cuerda no le haria nada (creando poder demoniaco en su mano) aleta de soushi o te rompo la cara (dice seria la demonio de pelo verde azulado)

Rias: (desativando su poder) asi que la madre de este estupido esta aqui verdad saya hatsune perra maldacida (dice muy molesta la pelirroja)

Saya: oh pense que la casa gremory no fuera mas corupta de lo normal eh rias gremory (dice seria)

Rias: dejastes nuestra casa porque te crees que eramos mejores no perra (dice muy molesta)

Saya: deje la casa gremory por lo corupta que es antes les ayude demaciado pero matates a tus padres y al lucifer eh porque lo deje porque ahoras eres mas que una buscada demonio regenada por destruccion de la casa gremory (dice seria aun)

Rias: pero ya es tarde pronto yo tomare el lugar de onii-san para ser la nueva lucifer (dice sonriendo de manera sinica)

Saya: hahahahahaha no me hagas reir zorra tu matastes a todos tus familiares lo vi todo matastes a milicias, a tu madre, a tu padre, tu hermano pero no pudistes contra grayfia, ni se donde anda ella perdio , a su esposo e hijo por tu maldita ambicion porque no dejas eso (dice llorando un poco sergio la ve llorar soporto demaciado su madre el se enojo demaciado)

Sergio: cometistes un error en hacer llorar a ouka-san (aparece sus alas de caido con fuego de fenix en ellas) estas vez debo hacer pagarte por matar a inocentes (dice muy enojado el caido demonio con sus alas de fuego lanzando una lanza de fuego que le da en la pierna/battle theme de mirai nikki)

Rias: ahhhhhh maldito muere (lanzando poder de la destruccion) muere, muere, muere **MUERE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ **(dice lanzando poderes de destruccion asia el)

Sergio: escudo fenix (aparece una lamina dorada transparente y las bolas de destruccion le dan y no se agrieta el escudo) el escudo fenix es muy resistente aunque le des no se destruira es como regenerar una parte considerable de tu cuerpo (dice sonriendo)

Rias: maldicion (parandose con la herida hecha) la procima vez esta vez moriras sanawa hahahahahahaha (dice desapareciendo como la ultima vez)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) ese poder es demaciado (dice cansado cuando llega su madre)

Saya: me sorprende que pudieras ocupar un poder demaciado a tu edad primaria de un demonio gracias a que tienes el poder de los angeles caidos pudistes combinar el poder de lanza de luz con los poderes del fenix mas el escudo imrompible de mismo poder necesitamos que entrenes mas y se donde en tres dias debemos ir a los alpes y a las montañas urales en Europa te parece eso soushi (dice tranquila)

Sergio: si me parece bien ouka-san (dice sonriendo)

Saya: (parandose con su hijo) bien esta decidido, oh cierto antes de dos dias vendra el resto de tu otro equipo y tu prometida (dice cargando de un brazo su hijo)

Sergio: ok ouka-san lo entiendo (dice cansado)

**Narrador: **despues de esa pequeña pelea con la loca de pelo rojo siguieron entrenando hasta el cansancio de propociones moustrosas en dos dias llegaran su equipo restante

**DOS DIAS DESPUES, UN DIA ANTES DEL ENTRENAMIENTO**

Sergio: (acabando de entrenar sus lanzas de fuego) ah un dia antes de ir a Europa eh (dice tranquilo cuando salen del fuero figuras de mujeres de tamaños diferentes)

Saya: he regresado soushi (dice alegre la demonio)

Sergio: ok ouka-san y ellas son el resto de mi equipo no (dice al ver a las mujeres)

Saya: si vamos te las presentare (camina asia la pelimorada) ella es yobelluna que sera tu reina (aciente la ella y se voltea a ver a ravel) ella es tu prometida ravel phenex ahora sera sanawa y alfil (sonrojada la chica de pelo rubio y camina asia isabela) ella es isabela tu torre (sonrie la castaña y se dirige a asia las nekomatar castaña y pelo celeste) ellas dos son jump y midori guri tus peones (dice tranquila)

Sergio: mucho gusto en conocerlas a todas (dice sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la rubia y sonreir a las otras chicas)

Yubelluna: un gusto conocer a mi maestro (dice alegre la mujer de pelo morado)

Sergio: ok bueno entonces hacer el ritual (dice sonriendo despues de hacer el ritual se encaminan asia la sala de entrenamiento)

Saya: chicos (todos paran de entrenar y caminan) le informo que soushi-sergio tiene a sus nuevas siervas todos ustedes tendran que entrenar en los alpes y en las montañas Urales en Europa en un dia partitremos para que continuen su entrenamiento (dice seria)

Akeno: ara parece que mi hermanito tiene chicas lindas (dice relamiendose sus labios haciendo que se ponga nervioso el moreno menor)

Sergio: oficialmente eres peor que yubelluna (voltea a verla que se relamen los labios) por favor no me vean asi ni que fuera un juguete (dice muy nervioso haciendo reir a la nueva rubia)

Ravel: eres muy gracioso sergio-sama (dice la rubia menror sonriendo)

Sergio: no te preocupes ravel-chan sere un buen prometido te lo prometo (dice sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a la rubia menor)

Asia: entonces en un dia tenemos que partir a Europa para entrenar (dice la rubia mayor)

Saya: si asia-san tu y todos entrenaran asi que preparen sus cosas y mañana aqui los vere en la estacion del tren de kou asi retirecen menos ustedes dos ravel, sergio (dice seria y los demas se van mientras que las nuevas buscan sus nuevas habitaciones)

Sergio: que pasa ouka-san (dice preocupado)

Ravel: estara bien sergio-sama (dice igual que el)

Saya: se que es muy primeriso comprometerlos pero creo que es su bien cuando los gobernadores sepan que tu y la heredera de la casa phenex se casen la fraccion de los caidos se uniran estoy segura de esto, estoy muy feliz al verte soushi casarte con la mejor chica y linda al parecer (dice sonriendo a la joven pareja que se sonroja)

Sergio: (sonrojado) gracias ouka-san si es todo yo y ella nos retiraremos para empacar (asiente la mujer) entonces nos vemos mañana ouka-san (dice saliendo con su prometida)

Saya: espero que ganes contra ella (dice sonriendo)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 7**

**ENTRENANDO EN LOS ALPES Y LOS MONTES URALES**


	7. ENTRENAMIENTO

**Issei3: 7ma entrega corregida se pone rigido este asunto continuemos con el capitulo y pues...**

**chaizer xddxdxddcjhdcbdvjjvnjjcvjn njcjnjncjncncxnjcx mejor ve el finc y ya xdjdkjdsfsklfdk**

**Oh otra cosa les presento a mi ayudante finn de hora de aventura por favor puedes poner el finc**

**Finn: si claro (aparece una foto de dos lolis haciendo yuri) ups (equivocado)**

**Issei3: esto es un finc no un cuento yuri (molesto)**

**Finn: ok estonces es este (aparece una orgia de chicas pechugonas mojadas)**

**Issei3: mejor yo lo hago... (aparecen los dialogos)**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 7**

**ENTRENANDO EN LOS ALPES Y LOS MONTES URALES**

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Sergio: (despertandose) eh que es de dia pero siento algo en mi pecho (destapa las cobijas y esta ravel en ropa interior y se pone azul) ravel que haces en mi cama (dice muy azul de la cara)

Ravel: buenos dias sergio-sama (con cara picara)

Sergio: (azul a rojo de la verguenza) porque estas en paños menores (dice a punto de estallar)

Ravel: porque estoy asi despues de todo soy tu prometida (dice todo normal ella al verlo lo ve todo rojo como tomate)

Sergio: eh bueno yo (nervioso) lo olvide jejeje eh yo es mejor alistarnos para ir a Europa (dice ya a punto de desmayarse)

Ravel: estas rojo que lindo (dice alegre la fenix)

Sergio: por favor cambiate antes de que me de un paro cardiaco (dice sin poder aguantar mucho)

Ravel: ok sergio-sama (se acerca y lo besa) te vere mas tarde (dice saliendo de la habitacion)

Sergio: recordatorio dejar con seguro mi habitacion (dice con frustrado)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**EN LA SALA DE ESTAR**

Saya: ya que estan todos reunidos quiero que sepan que los entrenare demasiado asi que no se preocupen porque es el inicio de su infierno (dice con una sonrisa sombria y todos se tensan y otras personas que comian escupian la comida)

Sergio: (nervioso) ouka-san deja que comamos al menos en paz (dice muy nervioso el moreno menor)

Yubelluna: creo que debo preparar las lapidas (dice sacando de no se donde miles de lapidas de ellos)

Yuno: ok creo que moje mis bragas del susto (dice como si ese fuera su ultimo dia)

Mittelt: que asco yuno-san (dice asqueada)

Sergio: me disculpan tengo que cambiarme los pantalones quien mas quiere cambiarse (dice nervioso y la mayoria se va a cambiar)

Saya: que nenas hahahahaha (dice feliz)

Akeno: ouka-san es mejor que se controle por favor (dice nerviosa con su tipica sonrisa)

Saya: ok soaushi me tranquilizare si vas a cambiarte diles que salgan ya para la estacion del tren en kou ok (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: ok ouka-san (dice parandose y se va a cambiar)

**EN LA ESTACION DEL TREN KOU**

Saya: bueno antes que nada en esta estacion hay una seccion especial vamos (dice caminando guiando a los demonios primarios)

Sergio: este es un lugar imprecionante (dice al entrar a ver demaciados trenes de clanes no existentes o perdidos)

Saya: les precento la estacion de trenes demoniaco aqui se guardan todos los trenes de los clanes que dejaron de existir o que son perdidos como los actuales y lo que se usan como ejemplo, gremory, citri, phonex, eh bueno aqui esta el viejo tren pero eficas de mi vieja ama sarada hatsune el tren hatsune es el unico que nos llevaria a Europa (dice seria y sonriente)

Sergio: ok ouka-san entonce ese tren te pretece no es asi (dice tranquilo)

Saya: si soushi ese tren es lo unico que quedo de todo mi equipo se sacrifico para ver este dia (dice con melancolia)

Akeno: que le paso a tu equipo antes de que tu quedaras (dice al ver la tristeza de la mujer)

Saya: (tranquilisandose) se los contare de seguro despues creo que llego el conductor (dice tranquila y el chofer llega)

Raven: hola señorita saya hace tiempo que no salia de kou que es lo que desea (dice el chofer llamado raven)

Saya: (seria) raven necesitamos ir a Europa a entrenar en los alpes y en las montañas urales contra una renegada clase S por favor (dice seria)

Raven: sigamen por aqui esta el tren oh cierto de seguro son uno de los clanes imeriales no (dice tranquilo el chofer del tren)

Saya: si raven ellos son sergio y akeno sanawa hermanos con sus respectivos sequitos (dice seria la mujer demonio)

Raven: por ende tambien son un clan imperial perdido (asiente la mujer) oh entonces vamos al tren por favor (dice serio el chofer poco despues llegan al tren hatsune de saya la unica de su equipo)

Sergio: que tren tan maravilloso (dice feliz)

Saya: todos suvanse al tren debemos llegar a Europa en un dia asi que por favor subirse por favor (dice seria y todos ya listos el tren se empieza a mover)

Voz: bienvenidos al tren hatsune destino Europa llegaremos en un dia con descanso un dia inmedio asi que relajaser y disfrutar del viaje (dice la voz tranquila)

Saya: como les decia de mi equipo bueno en ese tiempo...(dice empezando su historia los presonajes que aparecen aqui solo seran para relatar la historia de saya)

**HACE 1234 AÑOS ATRAS EN EL INFRUMUNDO DURANTE EL FINAL DE LA TERCERA GUERRA**

Sarada: vamos debemos detener a los caidos antes de que destrullan la academia kou (dice la rey muy seria)

Saya: maestra esperemos que ganemos (dice seria)

Kaito: entonces esto es por nuestro hogar (dice con el puño en alto)

Saber: si morimos en el intento fue un gusto conocerlos a todos (dice sonriendo sabiendo que es el fin para todos)

Len: claro que este sera el fin y ganaremos esta lucha por los demonios (dice feliz)

Lily: si es asi entonces el equipo hatsune debe ser el vencedor (dice feliz la de pelo amarillo)

Saya: ok entonces vamos a ganar la guerra (dice activando su poder demoniaco)

Sarada: den lo mejor de si mismo y ganemos la guerra ahhhhh (corre y ataca a los caidos)

Len: por nuestras familias (bloquea y golpea) y por nuestro futuro (dice atacando y golpeando a los caidos)

Kaito: tanto espere esto (bloquea ataques de lanzas de luz) tengo que ver a mi amada (dice luchando)

Saber: mataremos a todos y ganar es lo mejor (bloquea pero es herida) maldicion no perdere aun (dice parandose y sigue luchando)

Sarada: sigan luchando hasta la muerte no debemos dejarlos pasar (aventando volas destructivas de poder demoniaco/es diferente a poder de la destruccion de rias) todos debemos seguir adelante y ganar (dice bloqueando es herida pero sigue luchando)

Saya: (lastimada pero sigue) no voy a perder (dice seria pero tres lanzas de luz le van a dar pero uno de sus compañeros la protege)

Len: (herido y sangrando) debes ser mas rapida compañera (dice callendo muerto y saya esta en shock)

Saya: va a **MORIR MALDITOS HIJOS DE PERRA AHHHHHH**(dice lanzando bolas denoniacas)

Sarada: siguan par... (cae muerta)

Saber: maestras **MUERAN DE UNA MALDITA VEZ AHHHHHHH **(dice aventando espadas)

Saya: todos moriran a manos del clan imperial hatsune mueran malditos caidos hijos de perra (dice aventando mas bola)

Kaito: (herido) debemos seguir y no ahhhhhhhhhh (grita porque es atravezado por una lanza de luz enfrente de sus compañeros y cae al piso)

Lily: (herida: tenemos que ganar esto no podemos perder por ellos que murieron tene... (cae muerta al instante)

Saber: es inutil ganar la guerra, no importa morire en el intento (dice aun luchando)

Saya: por nuestros camaradas caidos ahhhhh (dice luchando y luchando a lado de su unica compañera)

Saber: ganemos esto por ellos ahhhhhh (bloquea ataques) siguamos adelante saya hatsune (dice aun luchando pero es herida)

Saya: (asustada y escondida con ella) saber resiste por favor eres la unica que esta ahora (dice preocupada)

Saber: (entregandole su collar) toma niña tonta tu debes vivir (dice sonriendo/ yuuhi saka de hatsune miku)

Saya: que haras no me digas que (dice asustada y saber la abraza)

Saber: antes era yo la rey arturo pero fue hace mucho tu aun debes seguir adelante a pesar de estar poco tiempo y ser pocos compañeros ellos lucharon para que tengas un mejor fututo saya te queremos y nunca lo olvides adios (se para y la mira con lagrimas) quedate aqui y vive tu vida como querias (sale) aqui estoy basuras ahora mueran malditos (dice corriendo con dos espadas)

Saya: no (llorando) no lo hagas saber **NO LO HAGAS SABER **(gritando y explota el lugar pero ella esta a salvo)

**ACTUALMENTE DESPUES DE 5 HORAS**

Saya: despues de la explocion no habia nadie camine y camine y solo encontre su espada favorita (sacando una espada la excalibur original) le pertenecio a ella saber fue la que dio todo y me dejo en este mundo (enseñando su collar) ella fue quien me dijo que luchara pero me lo nego ahora solo queda de ella esto y su collar (dice muy triste la mujer)

Sergio: (con lagrimas y todos con lagrimas) entiendo eso ouka-san puedo tomar la espada (dice al verla)

Saya: claro soushi claro (dice dandole la espada a su hijo)

Sergio: es muy hermosa la espada (dice feliz y una voz sale)

Saber: oh parece que es mi portador (dice alegre la voz)

Sergio: (escucha la voz y voltea y nada) quien hablo (dice con duda)

Akeno: no dije nada (dice tranquila)

Saber: aqui chico soy yo la espada (dice la espada tranquila)

Sergio: (asombrado) woooooo la escucho pero nadie mas lo escucha (dice muy asombrado)

Saber: asi que me escuchar soy saber pendragon la que estaba luchando hace 1234 años atras al finalizar la tercera gran guerra de las fracciones (dice la espada seria)

Sergio: ok (mira a saya) ouka-san la espada hablo y otra cosa segun la excalibur fue destruida y fragmentada en 7 fragmentos (dice con duda)

Saya: si es es lo que dicen pero ella es la espada original esas espadas no son nada con esa si escuchas a la espada es porque es te conbertistes en su portador dime como se llama (dice tranquila que el le responde)

Sergio: saber pendragon (dice tranquilo y su madre empieza a llorar)

Saya: no puede ser que saber sigua viva de seguro su alma entro en la espada saber siempre supe que me apoyarias (dice sonriendo y llorando)

Saber: niña tonta y llorona como siempre pero veo que es tu hijo y as ocupado bien las evil pieces me alegro de eso (dice la espada feliz)

Sergio: dice la espada que es un gusto verte (dice muy nervioso)

Saya: al ver tu cara me dice otra cosa tipica de ella bueno chicos ahora a descansar posiblemente estaremos mañana asi que disfruten nos vemos (dice saliendo)

Koneko: no pense que saya-san estubiera en la finalizacion de la tercera gran guerra (dice la loli peliplateada)

Sona: ni yo pero algo que si entendi fue que antes de que terminara la guerra estaba el ultimo de los clanes imperiales luchando asta el final (dice seria la de lentes)

Akeno: como es que sigue aqui ella (dice algo confusa la morena mayor)

Yuno: los demonios tienen casi vida eterna y tardan demaciado en ser viejas personas (dice la loli de pelo rosa)

Asia: por lo menos sabemos porque la señorita saya es la unica que quedo (dice tranquila la ex-monja)

Mittelt: ok pero porque la excalibur te escojio maestro (dice tranquila la otra chica)

Sergio: por ser su portador sabia un poco de la historia de la excalibur segun fue robada su vaina la ascalon o funda y aparte esta la ascalon dragon slayder bueno despues de que fue rovada la funda en la guerra cometida por el padre de rey arturo este mata asu hijo antes de que muriera le entrega la espada a un caballero y se la lleva aun lago con una colina de sangre y la avienta al lago pero fue encontrada y poseida por otra persona en esa lucha fue destruida y fracmetada en 7 espadas como la excalibur destruccion etc (dice serio)

Sona: oh entonces sabias esa historia eh (dice seria)

Sergio: esa parte que les di de informacion lo vi en una serie (dice nervioso/lo que dijo viene en una parte de los capitulos de fate stay night y el capitulo final de esta serie)

Isabela: esperemos que salga todo bien la señorita saya-sama da miedo (dice asustada)

Sergio: si en eso tienes razon isabela-san bueno descansemos nos veremos mañana (dice sonriendo y se van a dormir)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN EL TREN**

Sergio: (despertandose) ah es de di... pero que es esto (dice con cara azul)

Yuno: nya sempai que atrevido (dice la loli pelirosada coquetamente)

Sergio: yu-yuno q-que ha-haces e-en m-mi cama (dice nervioso y todo rojo)

Yuno: bueno sempai es que queria estar calientita nyaaaaaaaaa (dice en tono picaron y ronronea)

Sergio: okey esto no puede empeorar (dice todo azul)

Ravel: (saliendo de las sabanas) que rico dormi con mi prometido (dice alegre)

Sergio: (en shock?) oh por... (cae de cara)

Yuno: no aguanto el pobre sempai (dice al verlo inconciente)

Ravel: creo que no debi decirlo no (dice preocupada)

Yuno: es mejor ir a desayunar en el vagon de comida (dice tranquila)

Ravel: ok vamos (dice saliendo las dos dejando al pobre inconciente 3 MINUTOS DESPUES)

Sergio: (despertando) eh que demonios sucedio (dice aturdido el moreno)

Sona: oh ya despertartes (dice la morena mediana)

Sergio: sona-san que hace aqui (dice al ver a la morena)

Sona: (parando) fui a ver si estabas despierto su madre lo llama desde hace tres minutos atras (dice ella con tranquilidad)

Sergio: ok ire de inmediato dejame que me cambie va (dice el moreno menor a su compañera de equipo)

Sona: ok nos vemos en el vagon comedor (saliendo) oh si en unas horas aldremos del inframundo para estar en Europa (dice saliendo cerrando la puerta)

Sergio: entonces pronto estaremos en Europa eh (dice cambiando)

**VAGON COMEDOR **

Saya: porque se esta tardando (dice molesta)

Akeno: porque no le dicen a su nuera y a mi torre ellas estaban con el (dice sonriendo y las nombradas escupen el cafe lo malo es que una le escupe el cafe a mittelt)

Mittelt: pero que mierda te pasa yuno (dice molesta ella)

Yuno: eh bueno yo (dice nerviosa y koneko habla)

Koneko: eh compañera no me digas que te violastes a sempai (dice burlona la peliplateada)

Yuno: (escupe cafe de nuevo ahora con isabela)

Iabela: pero que mierda te pasa gata (dice molesta)

Yuno: compañera no hice nada (dice alterada y llega sona)

Sona: ya viene el esta tirado en el piso no se quien fue pero se noto que estaba precionado (dice tranquila la morena de los lentes)

Saya: dime si se noto las auras de quienes le precionaron (dice de forma malevola y haciendo tembrar a las demas chicas)

Sona: bueno senti las auras de la pelirosa y de un feniz (dice tranquila haciendo a ravel escupir el cafe a yubelluna)

Yubelluna: pero que carajos te pasa ravel (dice molesta la pelimorada)

Ravel: odio este mundo (dice en un rincon y con aura depreciba)

Saya: bueno lo de ravel lo tolero porque es su prometido pero lo de yuno no akeno calma a tu torre (dice con una sonrisa sombria a su hija)

Akeno: esta bien ouka-san tratare de tranquilizar a mi torre (dice molesta)

Sergio: (entrando) la prosima vez dejare con seguro (dice enojado)

Saya: come ahora porque en unos minutos saldremos de la brecha inframundal (dice seria la mujer)

Sergio: ok dime algo porque en unsa zona alpina (dice curioso el moreno menor)

Saya: es que debo hacerlo asi ademas serian resistentes a golpes duros y las temperaturas frias oh cierto pelearan contra ustedes en un vs despues de descansar un poco (dice tranquila la mujer)

Voz: estamos a punto de salir del inframundo para estar en Europa en unas 3 horas llegaremos (dice la voz tranquila)

Sergio: (sacando la excalibur) parece que saldremos en poco tiempo (dice sonriendo y limpiando la espada que se rie)

Saber: me haces cosquillas (dice la espada sonriendo)

Sergio: parece que le gusta eso (dice sonriendo y siguiendo limpiando la espada)

Saber: que tierno por limpiarme me haces cosquillas (dice sonriendo la espada)

Sergio: bueno es hora (dice metiendo la espada en su lugar)

**EN EUROPA DESPUES DE UN LARGO VIAJE EN LAS MONTAÑAS URALES**

Saya: bien chicos este es un vs entre clanes hermanos akeno vs sergio peones no hay entonces las dos pelearan en un vs el ganador descansa un dia entero asi que iniciemos jump y midori vengan (ellas dos en frente de una y de la otra) la ganadora descansara un dia entero asi que inicien (dice seria)

Jump: promocion torre (holograma de una torre) ahhhhhhh toma esto (dice golpeando y es bloqueada)

Midori: promocion reina (holograma reina) toma esto ahhhh (dice mientras bloquea el ataque de su hermana gemela)

Jump: pero que (ve un resplandor rojo) oh asi que ocupas el poder de los nekomatar (dice seria)

Midori: exacto anewe asi que pierde (dice corriendo asia ella mientras que la bloquea)

Jump: pero que... (es aventada y cae de cara)

Saya: jump no puede continuar la ganadora es midori ahora las torres isabela, mittelt vs yuno y koneko (se acercan ellas y se miran desafiantes) la ganadora tendra que luchar hasta que haya vencedora (seria) empiecen (dice seria)

Yuno: veamos que tan buena eres torre de sempai ahhhhh (dice bloqueando)

Mittelt: ok vamos yuno-san ahhhhh (dice atacando)

Koneko: espero que isabela-san de divercion (dice sonriendo y bloqueando el ataque)

Isabela: espero lo mismo koneko-san (sigue atacando y bloqueando) oh parece que no cederemos hasta que una gane (dice con determinacion)

Koneko: oh parece que isabela-san (dice sonriendo con mittelt y yuno)

Mittelt: (bloqueando el ataque/soy malo con las batallas xd) joder si que eres buena yuno-san (dice sonriendo)

Yuno: oh (bloqueando el golpe) parece que nadie sedera hasta que uno de nosotras ganen esta pelea (dice sonriendo de la misma manera)

Mittelt: entonces continuamos (dice corriendo asia ella)

**Narrador: **asi continuaron ellas cuatro siguieron bloqueando y atacando nadie de ellas sedia hasta que mittelt pierde pero las dos seguian hasta que perdieron las 3 quedando como vencedora isabela

Saya: ahora los alfiles, las reinas y reyes tendran que ir a las los alpes (dice seria y una limosina llega)

Raven: señoritas y joven esta listo la limo a los alpes en Europa (dice tranquilo el chofer)

Saya: subaos a la limo que ustedes faltan (dice seria mientras que los demas ya estaban arriba de la limo/adentro joder)

**ALPES EUROPA**

Saya: bien chicos los alfiles deben pelear pasen al frente asia vs ravel ya que akeno-san no tiene alfiles asi que inicien (dice seria)

Asia: entonces aqui voy (dice corriendo asia ella creando dagas de luz)

Ravel: ok asia-san vamos (bloquea sus ataques con un escudo fenix) parece que debes atacarme directamente (dice sonriendo)

Asia: entonces lo are ahhh balance activado bolas verde atacantes (dice avetando volas verdes pero no es inutil)

Ravel: como lo haras (dice sonriendo)

Asia: balance activado cambio de color verde a morado ahora adios a tu escudo (aventando las dagas moradas y el escudo se agrieta) estas perdida (dice feliz)

Ravel: pero que demonios (dice sorprendida)

Asia: mi engranaje sagrado puede cambiar a las emociones de su usuario asi que adios (dice sonriendo y el escudo destruido y ravel lastimada)

Ravel: tu ganas asia (dice rindiendo)

Saya: ravel no puede continuar la ganadora es asia los siguientes en pelear son las reinas yubelluna vs sona (caminan las nombradas y se miran desafiantes) quien gane o queden empate descansa el dia entero imedio asi que inicien (dice seria)

Yubelluna: espero que me des pelea reina de la hermana de sergio-sama (dice sacando su baculo/primera temporada)

Sona: oh entonces que asi sea (dice activando sus poderes de copiado)

Yubelluna: eso es el balance de copiado eh princesa del agua (dice sonriendo la pelimorada)

Sona: no solo copea es igual de efectiva que la tuya yubelluna-san (dice la morena de los lentes sonriendo)

Yubelluna: entonces toma esto (lanza un poder destructivo asia ella) espero que no estes inconsiente (dice sonriendo la mujer mayor)

Sona: (el humo se disipa y esta cubierta de una lamina azulada) decias algo yube-san (dice sonriendo)

Yubelluna: (sorprendida) bien que el titulo te lo dicen por nada entonces a puño limpio ahhhh (dice coriendo y trata de golpea con su baculo)

Sona: (bloquea su ataque con su baculo de agua) valla no pense que la ex-phonex fuera fuerte mi baculo se agrieto (dice al ver su baculo de agua agrietado)

Yubelluna: no se le puede hacer nada despues de todo es una copia de mi baculo como mi aparencia (dice sonriendo a su copia efectivamente ella es la princesa del agua que copea)

Sona: me alagas yube-san despues de todo necesitamos este descanso ahhhh (dice corriendo la morena igual que yubelluna asia ella)

Yubelluna: que demonios (bloquea el ataque y es aventada lejos) oh debo alagarte o insultarte porque tienes mi fuerza (dice algo molesta)

Sona: (sonriendo de la misma forma que yubelluna) no se despues de todo esto es una pelea asi que dale caña (dice sonriendo la copia de la pelimorada)

Yubelluna: asi que sea eso ahhhhhh (dice coriendo y ataca pero es bloqueada de la misma forma siguieron y siguieron hasta que sona cae rendida)

Sona: me rindo no puedo contra ella es muy dura (dice cansanda la morena mediana de los lentes)

Saya: la ganadora es yubelluna, bueno sergio vs akeno bueno ya lo saben asi que iniciar (dice seria)

Sergio: (sacando la excalibur y activando sus alas de caido con fuego de fenix) bien hermanita ahhhhhhhh (corre asia ella y la ataca con su espada)

Akeno: balance activado latigos de electricidad (dice activando unos latigos y bloqueando el ataque de la excalibur)

Saber: ten cuidado esos latigos son de un poder de un trueno normal (dice la espada seria)

Sergio: me obriga hacer esto ex... (dice empezando a lanzar el poder destructivo)

Akeno: (preocupada) destruiras los alpes (dice preocupada activando un escudo de electricidad)

Sergio: calibur... (aventando el poder de la espada contra el escudo de akeno)

Akeno: el poder de la excalibur es muy poderoso apenas y absorbe el poder (dice resistiendo el poder de la espada)

Saber: ten cuidado esto gasta magia energetica solo lo puede utilizar dos veces como tu escudo fenix (dice seria la espada)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) si lo tomare en cuenta saber (dice cansando cuando cae un rayo y lo esquiva de milagro)

Akeno: ararara parece que mi hermanito se canso (dice sonriendo de manera sadica)

Sergio: (sonriendo de manera sadica) no te creas eso akeno-onee-chan (dice muy feliz el moreno menor)

Akeno: entonces continuemos (dice atacando a su hermano menor y el se defiende un poco)

Sergio: no por nada te dicen sacerdotisa del trueno (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: hahahaha de nada ahhh (dice atacandolo y cae de rodillas)

Sergio: (arrodillado) tu ganas onee-chan (dice lastimado terminando la pelea)

Saya: la ganadora es akeno y su sequito, bueno ahora eso es (dice cuando cae un poder de destruccion enfrente de ella)

Rias: no pense que te darias cuenta de eso (dice sonriendo de manera sadica)

Saya: entonces vamos ahhhhh (corre asia ella)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 8**

**RIAS VS SAYA, RENEGADA VS EX-DEMONIO**


	8. RIAS VS SAYA

**Issei3: 8Va entrega corregida se pone muy mal este asunto continuemos con el capitulo y pues...**

**Maestro Guerrero gracias por lo que dices y bueno es conforme mi mente lo hace y sigue con este capitulo asi que sigue y pues tu finc es muy bueno entonces sigue adelante**

**JAEGER G-14 me pregunto porque tu finc es muy troll jajajaja issei y el otro por una pierna de pollo vali metiendose la comida con todo y manos el otro comiendo refinadamente y el ultimo la aspiradora tragona xdxdxd ve este capi y gracias por seguirlo**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 8**

**RIAS VS SAYA, RENEGADA VS EX-DEMONIO**

**ALPES EUROPA**

Saya: la ganadora es akeno y su sequito, bueno ahora eso es (dice cuando cae un poder de destruccion enfrente de ella)

Rias: no pense que te darias cuenta de eso (dice sonriendo de manera sadica)

Saya: entonces vamos ahhhhh (corre asia ella)

Rias: que de... (desaparece)

Sergio: a donde fueron ellas (dice serio)

Yubelluna: estan en las montañas urales (dice seria)

Akeno: vamos entonces (dice ella desapareciendo en un circulo magico)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**EN LAS MONTAÑAS URALES**

Rias: pero que donde estamos (dice sorprendida la pelirroja)

Saya: bien perra maldita aqui solas nadie me molestara hahahhaha (dice riendo de manera sadica)

Rias: que mierda esa es la verdadera forma de la reina roja (dice impactada)

Saya: si maldita perra aqui moriras (dice sonriendo)

Rias: no lo creo zorra (dice activando su poder de la destruccion)

Saya: que demonios (dice al ver el poder de la destruccion que es lanzada asia ella)

Rias: espero que te pudras en el mismo infierno zorra en que (dice sonriendo cuando cae una lanza de fuego)

Sergio: no voy a permitir que mates a mi madre (dice serio el caido)

Rias: miren quien son, el niño idiota y su sequito (dice burlona pero esquiva un rayo)

Akeno: que decias perra infeliz (dice sonriendo de manera sadica la morena mayor)

Rias: tipico de ti zorra de quinta (activando poder de la destruccion) muere (dice lanzando su poder asia la morena mayor pero saya llega)

Saya: escudo demoniaco (activando su escudo) akeno vete y llevate a tu hermano de aqui (dice seria la demonio)

Akeno: pero ouka-san (dice preocupada cuando saya se pone mas seria)

Saya: por favor vete esten a salvo que esto es asunto mio y de esa perra sin corazon (dice muy seria/dead end de mirai nikki)

Akeno: esta bien (corre y toma a su hermano menor) suerte mama (dice con lagrimas)

Sergio: espera akeno-chan ella no, no puedes alejarme de mi madre (dice alterado)

Akeno: me lo odeno ouka-san este asunto es de ella (dice seria y triste la morena mayor)

Sergio: entonces ella (dice con tristeza)

**MUNDO ALTERNO**

**Narrador: **el mundo alterno la rige madoka kaname esta diosa protege y cuida los lugares y pues ve la lucha de saya y rias

Madoka: mmmmmm saya sigue luchando a pesar de eso me alegra que alejara a sus hijastros bueno ahora de seguir viendo (dice la diosa sonriendo y cuando llega una mujer morena parecedia a akeno efectivamente es kotomi sanawa la madre de akeno y sergio/ si me dicen como se llama realmente la madre de akeno por favor)

Kotomi: señorita madoka-sama que ve esa pelea de esa maldita de la gremory (dice seria)

Madoka: ok kotomi-san estas bien por ella (dice seria)

Kotomi: bueno ella cuido a mi hijo durante 6 años y eso me agrada pero esa mujer lo pagara (dice seria)

Madoka: tranquila kotomi-san tampoco debes confiar en ella, en algun momento lo traicionara con su hermana osea que su hermana y ella lo traicionara (dice seria)

Kotomi: entonces sufrira demaciado mi hijo (dice triste)

Madoka: tranquila no estara solo solo espera eso ahora sigamos viendo (dice seria)

**MOTAÑAS URALES EUROPA, MUNDO HUMANO**

Saya: parece que quieres matarlos no es asi maldita perra (dice con su poder demoniaco)

Rias: oh buen zorra puede que asi sea pero que te hace pasar por eso (dice con pregunta)

Saya: nada importante malparida (dice enojada)

Rias: oh bueno entonces toma (aventando poder de la destruccion) espero que resistas esto (dice con sonrisa triunfante)

Saya: pero que escudo demoniaco (activa su escudo) esto es mas de lo que pense (dice sobresaltada)

Rias: oh resistes demaciado perra desgraciada (dice sonriendo)

Saya: demonios (escudo se agrieta) no resistira mas mi escudo (dice enojada)

Rias: adios (dice sonriendo y escudo se rompe)

Saya: ahhhhh (es aventada lejos por el impacto) demonios (dice parandose con una herida de en su brazo y pierna)

Rias: me diverti contigo zorra pero es hora de irme nos vemos saya hatsune hahahahahaha (dice desapareciendo)

Saya: maldicion porque no pude matarla demonios **DEMONIOS MALDITA SEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA **(dice gritando)

Sergio: llegando estas bien ouka-san (dice preocupado y ella lo abraza)

Saya: lamento no ganarle soushi es muy poderosa (llorando) soy una patetica (dice con amargura)

Akeno: tranquila vamos a casa a kou a descansar podemos ir sin ocupar el tren (dice desapareciendo de las mntañas urales)

**KOU DESPUES DE UNA PELEA PERDIDA**

Sergio: pobre de ella (dice triste)

Akeno: estara bien ella (dice triste)

Sergio: no se onee-chan fue una pelea perdida para ella dejemos en paz voy a cocinar algo y las chicas (dice caminando asia la cocina)

Akeno: ok ve con cuidado y animo que algun momento perdera (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ok lo hare (dice sonriendo lo que nadie sabia es que la desgraciada que saco a sergio lo encontro)

Veronica: de seguro estara aqui (dice caminando a la residencia hatsune)

Yuno: buscaba algo señora (dice la loli de pelo rosa regresando por unas cosas que se le encargo)

Veronica: bueno busco alguien aqui vive sergio (dice contranquilidad)

Yuno: deja que entre y le pregunto a mis compañeros (dice seria la nekomatar)

Veronica: ok (dice tranquila)

Yuno: (entrando y cerrado la puerta) llegue bucho traje las cosas oh cierto hay una mujer que busca a sergio-sempai (dice tranquila la loli de pelo rosa)

Akeno: ok ire a decirle a mi hermano (dice tranquila la morena y camina asia la cocina)

Sergio: (voltea y mira a su hermana) que pasa onee-chan (dice confundido el moreno menor)

Akeno: yuno-san me dijo que hay una mujer afuera y pregunto por ti (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ok entonces continua cocinando por favor (dice tranquilo)

Akeno: ok hermano (toma los utencilios y sigue ella cocinando) por si acaso llevate a tu reina y a tu torre (dice sonriendo la morena mayor)

Sergio: ok nee-san (camina y ve a su torre y reina) mittelt, yubelluna vengan (dice tranquilo)

Mittelt: pasa algo maestro (dice confundida la caida)

Sergio: quiero que tu y yube-chan salga por detras y vigilar la entrada donde no sean vistas alguien me espera si me intenta hacer algo actuar si (dice tranquilo y las dos salen por detras de la casa)

Sona: tenga cuidado (dice preocupada la morena de los lentes)

Sergio: no pasara nada (abre la puerta) si que decesa soy sanawa sergio (dice sonriendo pero la sonrinsa se le quita y se pone en shock)

Veronica: he vemido por ti hijo (dice seria)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 9**

**EL REGRESO DE LA QUE CAUSO TODO**


	9. EL REGRESO DE QUIEN CAUSO TODO

**Issei3: 9va entrega de este finc pero esto de peleas con ella no seria malo espero que termine para bien...**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 9**

**EL REGRESO DE LA QUE CAUSO TODO**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sona: tenga cuidado (dice preocupada la morena de los lentes)

Sergio: no pasara nada (abre la puerta) si que decesa soy sanawa sergio (dice sonriendo pero la sonrinsa se le quita y se pone en shock)

Veronica: he vemido por ti hijo (dice seria)

Sergio: (enojado) vete de aqui (dice serio)

Veonica: iras con... (interumpida)

Sergio: (gritando) **QUE TE LARGUES DE MI CASA **(dice muy enojado)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CASA**

Sergio: vete por favor (dice enojado)

Veronica: te iras conmigo a las malas (dice seria pero es detenida por una lanza de luz)

Mittelt: que planeas hacerle a mi maestro vieja bruja (dice seria)

Saya: escuche un grito que paso soushi (dice alterada)

Sergio: me voy a mi habitacion (dice con la mirada baja preocupando a los sequitos)

Veronica: hij...(interumpida)

Mittelt: no se mueva o le atravieso la lanza (dice muy seria)

Saya: dejala mittelt-san yo hablare por ella (dice seria y la caida la suelta)

Veronica: usted secuestro a mi hijo (dice enojada)

Saya: secuestrar yo no me jodas lo sacastes a patadas de donde vivia (dice muy cabreada)

Ravel: es mejor ir a ver a mi prometido (dice enojada la pequeña fenix)

Saya: cuidalo esta muy lastimado (dice con seriedad)

Ravel: ok nos vemos (dice seria y sube a ver a su prometido)

Saya: mire vera a vivido conmigo durante 6 años por ley de sus malditas deciciones esta conmigo porque lo saco a los 9 años asi que se va o le digo que la mate con sus poderes de caido (dice seria)

Veronica: no me hagas reir puta perra (dice seria)

Saya: akeno dile a soushi que tiene el permiso de matarla (dice seria)

Akeno: es un honor ouka-san (dice subiendo las escaleras)

Saya: espero que se pudra en lo mas profundo del jodido infierno (dice sonriendo y es tomada la ex-madre del moreno menor)

Veronica: que demonios son ustedes suelteme (dice enojada tratando de soltarse)

Saya: como dijistes somos demonios nosotras y el tambien (dice sonriendo)

Veronica: que tambien es un... (dice en shock)

Saya: esto se pone interesante ver a tu ex-hijo golpear a su ex-madre (dice sonriendo)

Veronica: malparida (dice enojada cuando cae una lanza de fuego)

Sergio: te dije que te fueras antes de que me arrepintiera (dice serio)

Veronica: (sacando un poder demoniaco) muere entonces maldito (dice lanzando un poder demoniaco)

Saya: cuidado soushi (dice interponiendo)

Sergio: ouka-san (la mira inconciente) jamas te lo perdonare (dice muy enojado)

Veronica: rindete no podras contra mi (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: nunca perdere contra a ti no importa cuanto te odie jamas dejare a ouka-san (dice enojado sacando lanzas de fuego)

Veronica: entonces que asi sea ahhhhhh (corre asi el y bloquea su ataque siguen asi luchando y de una patada la lanza lejos)

Sergio: yo soy un caido y un demonio de sangre pura (dice sacando sus alas demoniacas)

Veronica: maldito mocoso muere (lanzando una ballesta sacra pero saya se interpuso de nuevo)

Sergio: (en shock) madre (dice en shock)

Saya: me alegro que estes bien soushi (dice en el piso y sangrando)

Sergio: no te vallas por favor ouka-san no te vallas (dice moviendola happy end de mirai nikki)

Saya: (sube su mano en la cara de su hijo) te amo hijo nunca lo olvides (dice sonriendo y cae su mano al piso)

Akeno: (en shock como todas) ouka-san (dice callendo de rodillas y las demas voltean y otras lloran con amargura)

Sergio: ou-ka-san (mira a su madre muerta) porque tu...  
_Saya:_ soy_una patetica, no olvides que te cuidare no importa que no seas humano eres mi hijo, siempre estare para ti, yo siempre te apoyare, se te hace tarde ve volando...__  
_tu maldita mo-moriras ahhhhhhhhhhhhh (corre asi ella) pagaras por lo que le hicistes perra maldita (dice sacando la excalibur)

Veronica: escudo sacro (activa un escudo sacro) espero que lo destrullas (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ex... (preparando su ataque) esto es por ti madre (dice serio mientras esta lista el ataque)

Veronica: el ataque noooooooooooo permitire que un mocoso me gane (dice seria)

Sergio: calibur... (aventando su poder de la gran espada sagrada excalibur) muere por lo que hicistes (dice llorando)

Veronica: es poderoso como esto no es verdad el escudo esta agrietando (dice alterada su escudo no aguantara)

Saber: por mi amiga vamos compañero vengamos su muerte por...  
Sergio: por saya por la persona que queria ver el futuro con paz... (dicen los dos gritando)

Veronica: no (escudo roto) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (lanzada lejos) no puede ser que pierda (dice enojada y es tomada de los brazos por yubelluna y sona)

Sergio: (con la excalibur en la mano y la sube) pudrete en el infierno (dice tajando el moreno y la cabeza de la mujer cae rodando)

Akeno: (preocupada mirando a su devastado hermano menor) sergio estas bien (dice al verlo y cae de rodillas)

Sergio: yo no pude protegerla yo no pude hacerlo (dice llorando)

Akeno: tienes tus evil pieces revivela (dice animandolo)

Sergio: tienes razon onee-chan (sacando un caballo camina asia el cuerpo imovil de su madre y coloca la pieza en su pecho) yo sanawa sergio tu saya hatsune vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (dice sonriendo y la pieza se unde y de eso sale el embrema del clan sanawa)

Saya: joder contigo hijo si que me quieres demaciado (dice sonriendo la nueva caballera)

Sergio: tipico de ti ouka-san (dice sonriendo)

Saya: eres el mejor soushi (dice sonriendo)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 10**

**EL DESTIERRO DE GABRIEL**


	10. DESTIERRO

**Issei3: 10ma entrega de este finc pero esto de peleas con ella no seria malo espero que termine para bien...**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 10**

**EL DESTIERRO DE GABRIEL**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: tipico de ti ouka-san (dice sonriendo)

Saya: eres el mejor soushi (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: espero que estes bien ouka-san (dice sonriendo)

Saya: que aras con el cuerpo (dice al ver el cuerpo a lado de la cabeza)

Sergio: pensaba en aventarlo al vecino de alado (dice sonriendo malvadamente)

**CON EL VECINO**

Vecino: hijo de... (xdxdxdxdx)

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Saya: si que los demonios hacen maldades (dice con una gota de sudor en su cabeza)

Sergio: se donde tirarlo saber pude hacer una grieta magica para atravesar quiero dejar esto (dice metiendo el cuerpo en una enorme bolsa (dice asqueado)

Saber: deja que lo intente si ascalon lo sabe no se que me pasara (dice nerviosa la espada y de ahi desaparecen)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**EN UN TERRENO VALDIO**

Sergio: adios espero que estes rica (deja el cuerpo donde las aves se la coman) bueno me voy adios (camina y camina hasta llegar al parque) ahh que cansado es eh pero si es una aura sacra (dice serio y se esconde cuando cae del piso una mujer toda lastimada y a lado michael)

Gabriel: porque me haces esto hermano (dice lastimada y el rubio mayor habla)

Michael: lamento esto pero no puedes hacerlo gabriel adios (dice desapareciendo y dejando en desdicha a la ex arcangel)

Gabriel: porque a mi... (cae al piso por los golpes)

Sergio: (sale de su escondite) pobre de ella oh sus alas se vuelven negras (dice al ver las alas de la mujer que cambiaron de negro despues de eso la toma y se la lleva a su casa)

**EN RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Sergio: (entrando con una mujer en brazos) eh regresado traje alguien (dice cargando a la lastimada mujer)

Saya: (en shock) que le paso a gabriel-sama la overlord del cielo (dice imprecionada al ver a la inconsiente mujer)

Sergio: parece que fue desterrada del cielo que debemos hacer (dice preocupado)

Saya: tranquilo por ahora cuando despierte tal vez sea tu nueva caballera no crees eso (dice con sonrisa picara)

Sergio: ouka-san (rojo) no soy un pervertido (dice todo rojo cargando de risas a los demas)

Saya: solo bromeo soushi ahora que lo se es mejor dejarla tranquila (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ok bueno quieren algo de comer (dice sonriendo mientras camina asia la cocina)

Koneko: lo de siempre sergio-sempai (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (desde la cocina) ok como quieran (dice empezando a cocinar)

**MAS TARDE EN LA HABITACION DE SAYA**

Gabriel: (despertando) donde estoy que ha pasado (dice aturdida la ex-arcangel)

Saya: a despertado gabriel-sama (dice seria)

Gabriel: saya-san que, como es que estoy en su casa (dice sorprendida)

Saya: mi hijo la encontro muy herida que paso (dice preocupada)

Gabriel: michael me desterro ahora que debo hacer (dice triste)

Saya: tranquila puede ser caballera de mi hijo (dice sonriendo la demonio)

Gabriel: es lo menos que puedo hacer por el (dice algo animada)

Saya: entonces vamos tenemos mucho que entrenar aun esa maldita perra no se cansa (dice enojada)

Gabriel: de quien hablas (dice con duda)

Saya: rias gremory (dice enojada)

Gabriel: ya veo eso saya san (dice bajando las escaleras y cuando estan abajo solo esta el)

Saya: y los demas que les paso (dice al verlo solo)

Sergio: (bosteza) nada despues de comer se fueron a dormir por oh parece que desperto ella (dice sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a la mujer y su madre con una sonrisa picara)

Saya: te gusta la ex-arcangel del cielo (dice con sonrisa picara)

Sergio: es algo hermosa bueno cambiando un poco el tema que hara ahora ex-arcangel (dice algo sonrojado)

Gabriel: no se me llamo gabriel y pues me ayudastes lo menos que puedo hacer es ser su sierva (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ok (sacando el otro caballo) ten pontelo en el pecho (dice serio)

Gabriel: ok y ahora que (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: yo sanawa sergio, gabriel aceptas ser mi caballera y proteger a tus compañeros (dice serio)

Gabriel: acepto (dice decidida)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa vuelves a caminar entre nosotros (dice serio y la pieza se unde en ella dejando sacar la mitad de alas de murcielago)

Gabriel: eso que viene es ella cuidado (dice corriendo asie el)

Sergio: (plotegido por gabriel) gracias oh bueno es hora de que pagues por matarme rias gremory (dice serio)

Rias: ok maldito malparido entonces a darle (dice corriendo asia el)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 11**

**SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 1**


	11. SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 1

**Issei3: 11va entrega de este finc casi el final o si ya tengo un finc sera pelicula titulada en ingles llamado caida del pilar gremory bueno iniciemos con este finc**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 11**

**SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 1**

**RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Gabriel: eso que viene es ella cuidado (dice corriendo asie el)

Sergio: (plotegido por gabriel) gracias oh bueno es hora de que pagues por matarme rias gremory (dice serio)

Rias: ok maldito malparido entonces a darle (dice corriendo asia el)

Sergio: ahhhh escudo fenix (dice activando su escudo)

Rias: ts maldito (enojada y expulsando su aura) tienes que morir (dice seria)

Sergio: balance activado lanzas de luz (dice activando muchas lanzas de luz que le da de lleno a ella)

Rias: maldicion ahhhhhh (corre asia el)

Sergio: que de-(no termino lo que dijo porque desaparecio)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**EN UN TERRENO VALDIO**

Sergio: otra vez lo mismo perra (dice enojado)

Rias: ya que estamos solos de nuevo si ganas sere tu sierva pero si yo gano mataras lo que mas quieras en este mundo (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: hecho espero que seas unan buena sierva si gano (dice serio y cuando menos lo espero es golpeado en la cara aventandolo asia el cuerpo inerte de su ex madre)

Rias: espero que me des batalla (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: balance activado controlar (sonriendo y el cuerpo de su ex-madre se para sin cabeza)

Rias: pero que mierda hicistes (dice al ver el cuerpo de su ex-madre moviendose sin cabeza)

Sergio: es mi nuevo balance controlador ponte la cabeza y atacar (dice serio y el cuerpo encontro su cabeza y se la puso y empezo a tacar a rias)

Rias: pero no puedo destruirlo que es lo que haces (dice mientras esquiva los ataques de la zombie)

Sergio: es con mi poder minimo del fenix y poder es mi muñeca personal habla mi querida veronica (dice sonriendo)

Veronica: estoy para servirle a usted amo (dice neutralmente la zombie)

Sergio: entonces dime rias quieres que luche con todo mi balance completo (dice serio)

Rias: es lo que quiero maldito idiota (dice seria)

Sergio: ok bien mi querida muñeca descansa de nuevo (dice serio y la zombie desaparece en u destello morado)

Rias: (activando poder de la destruccion) muere maldito (dice lanzando poderes de la destruccion )

Sergio: escudo fenix aparece excalibur (activando su escudo mientra invoca la excalibur) espero que detengas el poder de la excalibur ex... (dice activando su poder mas poderoso)

Rias: (activa su escudo) no perdere esta vez (dice seria esperando el ataque)

Sergio: calibur... (lanzando el poder y rias lo detiene un poco) dime que se siente perder maldita perra jajajaja (dice riendose)

Rias: como sea (sonriendo y esquiva el ataque dejando sorprendido al moreno) que decias pendejo (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: imposible (dice asombrado y saber le dice)

Saber: tranquilo compañero no fue ocupa el 100% del balance (dice seria la espada)

Rias: mueres (lanzando poder de la destruccion) espero que me des pelea (dice lanzando poder de la destruccion dandole a el)

Sergio: ahhhhhhh maldicion (lastimado se levanta) maldicion maldita seas rias (dice enojado)

Rias: a poco es todo lo que tienes entonces muere (dice corriendo y lo empieza a golpear tantas veces que su cara esta tan hichada)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) porque eres asi rias porque (dice todo golpeado y sacando sangre mientras que las demas no pueden hacer nada estan solo mirando y otras voltean al verlo asi)

Rias: porque me dejaron sola porque me odian no entiendes ese dolor (dice enojada)

Sergio: (parando pesadamente) yo si lo entiendo pero tu sobre pasastes eso maldita matastes quienes no devistes (dice serio)

Rias: entonces continuemos con esto (dice seria y el corre y la agarra y la golpea tanto)

Sergio: (cae lastimado y tratando de levantarse) estoy debil pero debo ganarte ahhh (dice serio y vuelve a dar de golpearla y saca su espada dando estocadas)

Rias: maldito seas sanawa (cae de rodillas) nada mal para que seas un caido, fenix y demonios a ellos se le llaman kiusus (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: ne nada y tu no eres nada mala en luchar no por eso te dicen la princesa escarlata (dice sonriendo)

Rias: de nada tambien estupido (activa su poder demoniaco) espero que continue con el segundo raoud (dice sonriendo activando su poder de la destruccion)

Sergio: vas a romper media ciudad con ese poder (dice alterado)

Rias: me la suda a miiiiii (dice sonriendo mientras lo ataca)

Sergio: oh entonces continuemos (dice sonriendo)

**CON SUS AMIGAS**

Ravel: no puedo quedarme aqui (dice desapareciendo)

Saya: espera ra- maldicion ella lo quiere demaciado (dice seria)

Yubelluna: que debemos hacer ahora el maestro continuara luchando (dice preocupada por su rey)

Akeno: solo esperar a que el gane la lucha (dice seria)

**CON RAVEL DE CAMINO**

Ravel: resiste sergio-san espera ire a yudarte (dice corriendo asia la pelea de su amado prometido)

?: llegastes ravel (dice alguien misterioso y se detiene ella)

Ravel: quien es (dice seria la pequeña fenix)

?: te estaba esperando ravel (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: tu pence que mi hermamo te mato rin (dice seria)

Rin: el momento adecuado para que no te entrometas con ellos (dice con sadismo)

Ravel: que **PLANEAS CON UN MALDITO CARAJO **(dice activando sus alas de fuego)

Rin: ya te dije que no te dejare pasar (sonriendo y activando miles de lanzas de luz) solo quiero que no pases (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: entonces no tengo obcion mas que matarte de una vez por todas (dice enojada)

Rin: entonces acabemos lo que le hicistes a asia-san y a mi prometido ahhhhhh (corre asia ella)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

**SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 2**


	12. SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 2 FINAL DE TEMPORAD

**Issei3: 12va entrega de este finc el final espero que les encante la nueva ova de este finc asi que este es el final de temporada vamos a darle...**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 12 FINAL DE TEMPORADA**

**SERGIO VS RIAS PARTE 2**

**CON RAVEL**

Rin: entonces acabemos lo que le hicistes a asia-san y a mi prometido ahhhhhh (corre asia ella)

Ravel: vamos entonces rin y porque dices eso (dice esperando su ataque)

Rin: porque quiero oh entonces esa perra te enseño bien por lo menos puedes detenerme (dice bloqueando sus ataques)

Ravel: no por nada es mi suegra (dice sonriendo)

Rin: vaya, vaya no espere nada mal la prometida de ese pendejo (dice sonriendo mientras que de nuevo bloquea sus ataques)

Ravel: con un carajo pierde (dice enojada)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**CON RAVEL**

Rin: oh entonces continua con eso (dice mientras le golpea la cara y es aventada lejos)

Ravel: espera un poco sergio-san cuado le gane te ayudare (dice seria y lista de nuevo con su ataque de fenix)

**EN EL TERRENO VALDIO**

Sergio: demonios (cae de rodillas)

Rias: no podras sobre pasar a ello, bueno, lucha por tu vida tal vez llegas a tocarme

Sergio: entonces lo intentare a costo de mi vida vamos entonces (corre asia ella)

Rias: (bloquea su ataque) no puedes aun con mi fuerza actual no podras llegar (dice sonriendo)

**CON RAVEL**

Ravel: porque lo dijo no me diga que esa perra la controla entonces es de nuestro lado (dice seria)

Rin: te rindes (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: ha sido la decision correcta, no perdere ante alguien como tu (dice sonriendo)

Rin: entonces no lo puedes ver hasta que me ganes (dice aun con esa sonrisa)

Ravel: y sergio puede contra ella se que te controla rin-san (dice sonriendo)

Rin: te distes cuenta cuando lo dije de asia y tu tonto prometido no es asi (dice desconsertada)

Ravel: si o estas fingiendo para darme una prueba (dice sonriendo)

Rin: ah (suspira) para que fingir dejo de controlarme cuando tu hermano murio lamento esto pero era por el bien de nii-san (dice sonriendo y con tristeza)

Ravel: espera eres la hermana menor de sergio-san (dice sorprendida)

Rin: si me entere despues de su desaparicion pero la maldita de gremory me controlo mentalmente veia y no podia hacer nada cuando, lo mate me senti una mierda pero que aun quiere que sigamos adelante vamos nuera (no se si se le dice eso alas hermanas de los prometidos xd) vamos que sergio nos espera (dice sonriendo y ravel la sigue y corren asia aya)

**EN EL TERRENO VALDIO**

Sergio: debo ganarte (dice serio)

Rias: recuerdas quien te mato (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: si esa maldita caida (dice enojado)

Rias: bueno es tu hermana menor que controle (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (en shock) entonces tu fuistes quien la controlo (dice enojado y con rabia)

Rias: esta muerta por quien te dio el frasco con el poder del fenix (dice sonriendo aun)

Sergio: maldita no te lo perdonare (dice enojado mas y cabreado corre asia ella y la ataca)

Rias: oh (bloquea sus ataques de nuevo) recuerdo cuando envio a mis soldados a capturar a una sacerdotisa y su bebe pero fallo en capturalos nunca supe que paso con ese bebe ese es el momento de ver como te gano (dice tomando y lo golpea y lo lanza lejos)

Sergio: entonces tu fuistes quien mato a mi verdadera madre (dice enojado)

Rias: si y lo volvere hacer con tu caballera (dice sonriendo de manera sadica)

Sergio: no voy a permitir que lo hagas antes que le hagas algo a ella haslo conmigo (dice enojado)

Rias: entonces vam- (es golpeada por rin)

Rin: bien mira quien es ta aqui la asesina de mama (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: rin, ravel (dice sonriendo)

Rin: lamento lo que te paso nii-san ahora a cabar con esa arpia (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: puedes aun ocupar el noble fantasma de excalibur (dice preocupada)

Sergio: necesito recobrar energia pueden detenerla un poco (dice preocupado)

Rin: dejaos a nosotros nii-san tu reune todo lo que puedas (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: se los encargo a las dos (dice parandose y consentrandose)

Rias: (saliendo de los escombros) quien fue la puta quien me golpeo (dice enojada)

Rin: oh no pense que salieras (dice sonriendo)

Rias: entonces mueran las dos (corren y las agarra) espero que me den pelea (dice sonriendo)

Ravel: no permitire que le hagas daño a mi prometido (dice tomandola y la golpea)

Rias: ts espero que puedas resistir esto (dice aun tomando a rin y la golpea y la lanza lejos)

Ravel: ahhhh toma esto ahh (es tomada por ella)

Rias: toma esto (lanzando un poder demoniaco y ella cae al piso) valla que si son tercas las dos (dice tomando a rin)

Rin: maldicion sergio datre prisa (dice mientras es golpeada y lanzada)

Rias: hahahaha pense que las dos eran fuertes (dice sonriendo y ravel la golpea por detras y es lanzanda lejos de ellas)

Ravel: (ayudando a levantar a rin) si seguimos no podremos contra ella en poco tiempo sergio-san debes apurarte, solo hay una opcion rin-san (dice seria)

Rin: y cual es (dice seria)

Ravel: darle nuestra energia a sergio-san para que pueda ganar (dice seria)

Rin: si es eso entonces hagamoslo (dice decidida)

Ravel: sergio-san toma nuestra energia para que puedad ganar (dice seria)

Sergio: ok vamos (las dos le lanzan su poder) mi energia, eh recuperado mi energia (dice sonriendo y saca su espada)

Saber: vamos que no nos queda mucho tiempo (dice sonriendo la espada)

Sergio: ex... (preparando su ataque/cancion de la genkidama)

Rias: no podras (dice activando su escudo)

**EN LA RESIDENCIA**

Saya: buena idea ravel-san rin-san (dice llorando alegremente)

Akeno: hermano tu puedes (dice sonriendo y con lagrimas)

Todas: gana sergio/sama/sempai/san/kun gana para todos los que le hiso a esa maldita de gremory)

**EN EL TERRENO VALDIO**

Sergio: calibur ahhhh (lanzando el poder rias lo aguanta pero es empujada) espero que lo resistas (dice lanzando el poder)

Rias: esto es imposible, no malditas (dice enojada bloqueando el ataque mientras es empujada)

Sergio: fuiste muy poderosa, diste lo mejor de ti, por eso te admiro, te perdono por lo que le hiciste a mis padres, peleastes con varias personas (donde rias peleo con sergio la primera vez, otro donde pelea con saya, otro donde pelea con rin y ravel), eras muy fuerte que todos te odiamos, espero que cumplas con lo que prometistes para verte luchar como hoy, yo tambien entrenare para ser muy fuerte (dice sonriendo y con unas lagrimas al final rias mala o no sufrio demaciado)

Rias: no puedo perder aun no (se quiebra su escudo) no puede ser lo entiende (dice aun resistiendo el escudo)

Sergio: adios rias gremory (dice sonriendo y escudo de rias es roto lanzando lejos a rias)

Ravel: a ganado (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: (cae de rodillas) esto se termino (dice cansado)

Rin: (trae a una inconsiente rias) que debes hacer con ella nii-san (dice seria)

Sergio: la are una peon ya no ara a nadie daño (sacando un peon) por el nombre del clan imperial sanawa tu rias gremory volveras a caminar entre nosotros (dice serio y la evil piece se unde en ella y poco despues despierta aturdida)

Rias: donde estoy que ha pasado (dice sin recordar nada)

Sergio: (impresionado) no recuerdas nada de lo que paso hoy (dice con duda)

Rias: no recuerdo nada de lo que paso (dice tranquila)

Sergio: (sonrien tiernamente) ok entiendo eso bienvenida al clan sanawa (dice sonriendo y la pelirroja sonrie)

Rias: no quiero que me cuentes nada de lo sucedido si (dice sin poder levantarse y la ayudan rin y ravel)

Sergio: prometo no hacerlo (dice caminando a casa con las tres)

**EN LA RESIDENCIA**

Saya: bueno es hora de iniciar el plan (dice sonriendo y las demas acienten lo que no saben es que ravel, yuno, sona, rias, rin y sergio seran traicionados las otras estan descansando que son sona y yuno es el inicio del genocidio de la traicion de quien no esperaban)

Todas: si saya-san (dice sonriendo de manera siniestra)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON LA OVA 1**

**DARES**

**Issei3: bien chicos es el final de esta temporada espero que les encante las ovas o ova de esta temporada nos vemos en la segunda temporada de reedicion de High School DxD The Other Side Of Life nos vemos en la ova y que la pasen bien...**

**Sanawa Issei3**


	13. OVA: DARES

**Issei3: ova de esta entrega de este finc el final espero que les encante vamos a darle...**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**OVA 1**

**DARES**

**Narrador: **que son los dares bueno los dares son momentos donde la pasan ciertas cosas a ciertas personas bueno iniciemos con esta ova

**DARE 1: SERGIO EN LA BAÑERA**

Sergio: bueno de un rico baño (entra en la bañera y empieza a cantar) esta la espada excalibur clavada cuando llega arturo (sale ravel desnuda)

Ravel: te amo mi prometido (dice con pircardia)

Sergio: ahhhhhh noooooo (corre enfrente de saya akeno y gabriel)

Saya: hay va mi ultimo rastro de lesbianidad (dice seria)

Akeno: en serio eras lesbiana (dice con un tip final del dare 1)

**DARE 2: DESAFIO A RIN A QUE OCUPE EL LUGAR DE AKENO **

Rin: porque no (dice sonriendo se para y sale y se topa con akeno)

Akeno: hola rin (es golpeada enfrente de mittelt y asia al verlas ponen cara de wtf)

**CON RIN**

Akeno: (confundida) mama eres tu (dice toda aturdida)

Rin: yo no soy tu madre (dice sonriendo y sale ella vestida de akeno)

Sergio: hola onee-chan como estas (dice sonriendo asu hermana)

Rin/akeno: bien si quieres vamos a pasear un rato (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: me parece bien (dice caminando con ella)

**CON AKENO**

Akeno: me la pagaras rin (dice enojada final del dare 2)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING STILL I LOVE YOU EN ESPAÑOL**

**MENTIRAS DE PLASTICO**

**ME CONTENTO DE SOLO VERTE**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL**

**NUNCA VOLVEREMOS A AQUELLOS TIEMPOS**

**QUIERO VERTE Y ESCUCHAR TU VOZ NUEVAMENTE**

**MAS AYA DE ESE SIMPLE INSTANTE QUE ERA UNA ETERNIDAD SIN FIN**

**CUANDO SIEMPRE CONTIGO ERA FELIZ**

**PERO UNO A UNO DESAPARECEN LOS LUGARES QUE GUARDEN DE MI**

**NOCHE DE PLASTICO VI TU CIELO MAS AYA DE LA REJA**

**CORAZON DE PAPEL ME DEPRIMOS BAJO DE LA FRIA LUNA**

**AUNQUE ES MAS OSCURA QUE LAS OLAS QUE ROMPEN LA ORILLA**

**GUIARTE Y ABRAZARTE EN ESA EFIMERA EMOCION**

**TODAVIA TE AMO... TE AMO**

**DARE 3: DESAFIO A SERGIO OCUPAR EL BAÑO DE LAS CHICAS ENFRENTE DE LAS NIÑAS**

Sergio: no mames con eso no ni loco are eso maldito pervertido, si me disculpas debo ir al baño de chicos (camina y lo ve bloqueado) puta madre no hoy espero que lo reparen (dice serio)

**UNOS MOMENTOS DESPUES**

Sergio: no aguanto con un carajoooo (corre asia el baño de las chicas y saya lo ve poco despues sale el) ahhh mucho mejor oh (dice al ver a su madre)

Saya: bien pequeño hijo de... dime tu maldito motivo pedaso de idiota (dice seria y sale el escritor)

Yo: ah no hay buenos fincs oh (dice al verlos)

Saya: tu tambien escritor (dice enojada)

Yo: no podia no aguantaba (dice nervioso)

Saya: solo espero que no este el tambien porque me volvere loca (dice seria aun)

Sergio: espero que no este aqui tambien finn (dice serio y camina y abre la puerta)

Finn: (grito de niña) como te atreves asi ni respectas mi propio retrete ahora cierra la puerta (dice enojado)

Sergio: ok (cierra la puerta) mejor (dice algo traumado)

Finn: mejor (dice feliz)

Yo: em creo que tu madre ya esta loca (dice asustado y la ve con tips nerviosos)

Sergio: te guro que mañama estaran listos los baños lo prometo (dice jurando promesa)

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Yo: maldicion aun no esta listo (dice enojado)

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Sergio: y hasta cuando lo areglaran (dice enojado)

**Narrador: **em bueno tardaron mucho en areglar el baño de chicos porque los malditos de manteminiento estaban de vacaciones y el final del dare 3

**DARE 4: SE ATREVE SERGIO A BESAR A SU PROMETIDA Y DECIRLE QUE LA AMA**

Sergio: en serio tengo que hacerlo (serio y le dice akeno) puedes ayudarme akeno-san (dice sonriendo)

Akeno: si hermano (dice mientras quiere tomar un refresco pero rin lo toma)

Rin: gracias necesitaba tomar algo (dice alejandose)

Akeno: porque (enojada)

**CON RAVEL**

Sergio: ravel-chan (dice apenado atras estan akeno y su otra enamorada mittelt)

Ravel: (apenada) que necesitas sergio-san (dice apenada y el la toma de la cintura y se acerca a darle un beso en la boca)

Sergio: te gusto (dice sonrojado)

Ravel: si gracias (se va feliz final del dare 4

**DARE 5: DESAFIO A SAYA A QUE CREA UNA BOMBA DE DESTRUCCION MASIVA EN SU CASA**

Saya: porque haria tal pendejada (suspira) esta bien lo intentare oigan par de novios (seria señalando a sergio y a ravel) necesito su ayuda para traer unas cosas (dice seria)

Sergio: que tipo de cosas (dice con duda)

Saya: no hagan preguntas y ayuden a traerlas (dice seria)

Sergio: tenemos que ir a fuera es de muy noche (dice enojado)

Saya: (con cara de psicópata) haras lo que te diga entiendes (dice enojada)

Sergio: (nervioso y azul) si ouka-san (dice nervioso)

Saya: no hables nada mocosa (dice igual)

Ravel: si saya-san (dice nerviosa)

**POCO DESPUES**

Saya: (entrando con su bolsa y la siguen los dos igual con bolsa) bueno espero que esto sea suficiente (dice seria)

Ravel: que planeas hacer con eso (dice con duda)

Saya: aun no puedo decirles (dice seria)

Sergio: porque eres la unica que puede mirar las bolsas (dice con duda aun)

Saya: porque tengo el derecho de verlas (dice tranquila)

Sergio: ok entonces donde la dejamos (dice tranquilo)

Saya: (abre la puerta) aqui dejaos la bolsa (dice tranquila)

Ravel: ok bueno (sale y despues su prometido) y ahora que (dice con duda)

Saya: bueno tengo que comenzar y no me molesten (dice seria)

Sergio: pero porque no nos dicen (dice con duda aun)

Saya: dije que no me molesten con un carajo (dice seria muy seria y los dos se van de hay y se escucha como hace algo ella)

Mittelt: pueden callarse que estoy con rin-san (dice enojada y rin se va)

Ravel: dile a mi querida suegra (dice enojada)

Sergio: no quiere decirnos que hace (dice serio y enojado)

Mittelt: y porque no (dice con duda)

Sergio: solo debemos esperar (dice tranquilo)

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Gabriel: (se acerca a la puerta que esta abierta) esta abierta que hara ella (dice curiosa y mira lo que es un misil de alto impacto sale y se arrincona en la pared y llega asia)

Asia: que pasa gabriel-san (dice con preocupacion la ex-monja)

Gabriel: creo que saya-san creo una bomba de destruccion masiva (dice nerviosa la ex-arcangel)

Asia: no digas idioteses (dice enojada la rubia)

Gabriel: entonces mira por ti misma (dice nerviosa y ella hizo caso y ve el cohete y se aterra y se pone de lado de ella y saya sale)

Saya: que espian las dos (dice enojada)

Las dos: para nada (dicen nerviosas y ella solo pone sus dedos en los ojos indicando que las vigilan)

**POCO DESPUES **

Yubelluna: (toca la puerta y sale ella) dime cuanto tiempo te tomara (dice con duda)

Saya: no se (dice seria y la pelimorada quiere ver)

Yubelluna: puedo echar un vistazo (dice curiosa)

Saya: nooooooooo (cierra la puerta enfrente de ella)

**Narrador: **despues de un par de semanas saya termino el proyecto tardo dias porque sus amigos curioso no dejaban de espiar

Saya: por fin termine el proyecto le dire esto a akeno san y asona-san del cohete destructivo (dice saliendo y entran sergio y ravel)

Ravel: que es un cohete (dice curiosa)

Sergio: si y este botón (dice tocando el botón y na voz sale)

Voz del cohete: el cohete explotara en 10, 9 (dice contando en reversa)

Ravel: corre (dice asustada y sergio la sigue)

**CON SAYA ANTES DE LA EXPLOCION**

Saya: entonces les gusta la idea (dice feliz)

Sona: suena muy feo si (dice sonriendo y la voz desesperada de yuno sale)

Yuno: **VAMOS A EXPLOTAR AHHHH **(dice corriendo)

Saya: sergio hijo de... (no termino lo que dijo porque exploto el cohete)

**Narrador: **bueno son cosas que pasan despues de que explotara la casa todos estaban enojados con sergio y ravel por todo el daño que causo final del dare 5

**DARE 6 FINAL: SE ATREVE SONA UNA LUCHA CONTRA YUBELLUNA LA PERDERORA TERMINARA BAILANDO HOKEY POKEY EN EL BAÑO DE LOS CHICOS**

Yubelluna: en serio tengo que hacer fuercitas con ella (con duda) esta bien por mi, sin embargo no estoy de acuerdo de bailar *hokey pokey* en el baño de los chicos (dice con duda y sonrojada)

Sona: ya te estas quejando y sabes cual es la cancion de hokey pokey (dice tranquila)

Yubelluna: no realmente (dice con duda)

Sona: esta es la cancion de hokey pokey (dice enseñandole la cancion a yubelluna)

Yubelluna: oh no, no, no lo voy hacer y es mi ultima palabra (dice crusando los brazos)

Sona: ya te estas quejando y todavia no empezamos el reto (dice seria)

Yubelluna: espero que pierdas (dice feliz)

Sona: yo espero lo mismo de ti (dice feliz igual)

Yubelluna: no voy a perder (dice enojada)

Sona: ok entonces vamos (dice tranquila)

Yubelluna: muy bien aun te ganare en fuersistas (dice confiada y sona solo se da un zape en la frente camina y se sienta enfrente de la pelimorada mientras que sergio empieza a grabar el encuentro)

Sona: estoy lista para esto (dice subiendo el brazo)

Yubelluna: yo igual (dice lo mismo que la morena de los lentes)

**Narrador: **y asi empezo la lucha de fuerza siguieron asi mientras que el moreno menor graba todo tres horas pasaron y todos dormidos menos ravel viendo quien gana por el cansancio Yubelluna se duerme y hace que gane sona pero tambien el cansancio le gana y cae de cara en la mesa al dia siguiente Yubelluna con los brazos crusados

Sergio: estas segura que sona-san gano (dice con duda)

Ravel: estoy muy segura de eso (dice confiada)

Yubelluna: es que no puedo hacerlo (dice sonrojada)

Sergio: esa no es excusa debes hacerlo (dice serio)

Yubelluna: voy hacer lo idiota de mi misma (dice triste)

Sergio: escucha si lo hacer rapido pasara rapido asi que no es permitido pero debes hacerlo lo requieren los fans de fanfiction (dice sonriendo)

Yubelluna: lo malo lo estan leyendo los lecctores (dice triste y la cansion empezo pero poco despues se detubo)

Sergio: se fue el internet (dice tranquilo)

Yubelluna: ya no lo hare (dice esperanzada)

Sergio: el reto es hacerlo no todo bueno entonces vamonos (dice saliendo con todas en el baño)

Yubelluna: me alego (dice saliendo)

**Narrador: **y asi se termina esta ova espero que les encante la segunta temporada nos vemos

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**TRAICION**

**Issei3: bien chicos es el final nos vemos en la segunda temporada de reedicion de High School DxD The Other Side Of Life nos vemos y que la pasen bien...**

**Sanawa Issei3**


	14. TRAICION TEMPORADA 2

**Issei3: hola amigos esta es la segunda temporada de este finc reedicion espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto...**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

**CAPITULO 13 SEGUNDA TEMPORADA**

**TRAICION**

**Narrador: **despues de esa pelea nadie sabia lo que pasaria es como cualquier dia sergio tenia mas amistad con sona, yuno, gabriel, rin, rias, ravel, eran muy sercanos pero algo que no sabian fue que saya se arrepenteria algun dia pero vamos a ver como sucede momentos antes de ese tragico suceso en la academia kouh

Sergio: (sentado en el sesped) ah es un momento de trnaquilidad (dice feliz cuando llegan rin y yuno)

Rin: hola nii-san que haces (dice llegando a su lado)

Sergio: nada pero tengo un mal presentimiento de algo no sientes eso (dice preocupado el pelinegro)

Yuno: (sentando de otro lado de el) ahora que lo dices sergio-sempai si si lo sientes rin-san (dice igual de preocupada que el moreno)

Rin: si solo espero que no sea nada malo (dice igual de preocupada)

Sergio: (parandose y ayudando a levantar a rin y a yuno) bueno al consejo estudiantil)

Rin: ok vamos (dice feliz la peliamarilla y los tres caminan y platican cosas triviales hasta la entrada del consejo donde estan sona, rias gabriel y su prometida ravel)

Sergio: chicas yo entrare primero esperen aqui si (dice sonriendo, nunca debio hacerlo abre la puerta y entra y es golpeado por koneko)

Saya: eres un idiota (dice feliz la peiazuladaverde)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**DENTRO DEL CONSEJO ESTUDIANTIL**

Sergio: (despues de entrar es golpeado y cae de rodillas) pero que es lo que te pasa koneko-chan ouka-san que significa esto (dice arrodillado mientras que las demas que estan afuera no lo pueden creer)

Saya: nada solo trato de desaburrirme akeno llama a mittelt-san ella le encantara no mejor dicho a todas (dice sonriendo al ver su cara estaba desquiciada)

Sergio: (aterrado) no espera madre que haras (dice asustado y koneko lo toma y lo golpea mientras que ella solo se rie y entonces yuno trata de entrar pero es repelida por mittelt, rias trata de hacer algo pero akeno la elecotrucuta gabriel sin saberlo tenia que ayudar pero asia la toma desprevenida y es golpeada en la cara con la pared rin trata de hacer algo pero yubelluna la detiene con poder del fuego ravel entra violentamente tratando de ayudar pero es inutil saya la toma y la vienta chocando contra la pared sacando sangre al ver esto sergio, noquea a koneko pero las demas lo golpean hasta que se cansaron y saya se acerca y al final sona tambien pero la toma del cuello y la vienta dejandola inconsiente)

Saya: lastima pense que darias pelea eres un asco nunca te ame hijo nunca (dice feliz a el le dolio eso su corazon se parte en pedazos al escuchar eso sin, moverse nada entonces habla con tristeza)

Sergio: entonces no soy nada para ti (dice muy dolido todas las afectadas estan inconsientes bueno menos yuno que escuchaba todo y fingia estar incosiente)

Saya: nada pedaso de basura (patea la cara de el) solo fingia para tener a todas ellas verdad chicas (dice confiada)

Todas: si saya-sama (dicen alegres el se queda en shock al ver a su hermana mayor akeno)

Sergio: akeno-onee-chan dime que no la apoyas (dice temiendo lo peor)

Akeno: tu ni eres mi hermano y nunca lo seras por tu culpa murieron mis padres por tu maldita culpa (dice con odio ahora si que eso lo dejo todo destrozado)

Saya: lastima yo planie todo controle a la puta de gremory para que patara a su familia, planie todo hasta la muerte de tu ex-madre yo la controle todo sin que te dieras cuenta (dice riendo le lleno de odio al moreno pero no podia hacer nada estaba grabe de golpes para rematar lo toma y lo lanza a lado de la nekomatar de pelo rosa)

Sergio: pagaras por esto maldita put-(no termino lo que dijo porque mittelt lo toma)

Mittelt: dile otra cosa a mi ama y te ira peor (dice enojada la caida)

Sergio: pudrete puta angel (dice con rabia y ella lo golpea tanto y lo avienta a lado de la ex-reina de akeno)

Asia: que debemos hacer (dice tranquila la ex-monja alfil)

Saya: nada estas basusras no haran nada (dice activando su poder demoniaco pero la zombie del pelinegro aparece avirtiendo)

Veronica: cuidado con lo que deseas puta (dice desapareciendo con todos los que estan afectados)

Saya: maldito (dice enojada)

Yubelluna: si quiere voy a ver a donde esta (dice seria dispuesta a salir pero es detenida por ella)

Saya: tranquila mi reina 2 que pronto terminara despues de todo no seran utiles por ahora vivamos en paz (dice seria pero lo que no sabian es que el clan sanawa tomara venganza de todo lo que les hiso la nueva lider del clan imperial hatsune)

**EN OTRO LUGAR LEGOS DE LA ACADEMIA**

Veronica: por ahora debo descansar amo (dice desapareciendo)

Sergio: (se para con dificultad al ver a sus amigas lastimadas) pagaras todo lo juro por mis amigas y mi prometida (dice enojado tratando de ver a las chicas pero es muy agobiante su dolor revisa a todas las ve solo incosientes aliviandolo poco despues yuno se para)

Yuno: sergio-sempai esta bien (dice preocupada la pelirosa al verlo parado)

Sergio: me alegro que estes bien (dice callendo al duro piso y ella se altera)

Yuno: sergio-sempai (dice preocupada por su sempai y entonces despiertan todas sin saber que les paso a ellas y se enfocan en los dos que estan tirados en el piso yuno lloraba con amargura al verlo asi y todas ayudaron al moreno a llevarlo aun hotel de 5 estrellas donde todas pagaron una habitacion tan grande esas donde se despide el soltero o soltera y poco despues de eso se bañaron todas listas despues del baño se fueron a dormir con un odio contra quien lastimo a su amado moreno)

**MEDIA NOCHE EN EL HOTEL**

Sergio: (despertandose) eh que donde estoy (parandose y observa y ve la ventana camina y sale a ver lo hermoso que esta la ciudad de kouh) wooo es muy hermosa la ciudad pero tambien esta esa maldita (apretando los puños sacando gotas de sangres su espada esta preocupada) de verdad me vengare de ti y de ellas (dice muy enojado cuando su espada le habla)

Saber: tranquilo compañero no te hagas daño mas de lo que estas (dice preocupada por su portador)

Sergio: como quieres que me calme saber ellas yo crei en ellas yo no pu- (no termino lo que dijo porque yuno la abrazo)

Yuno: sempai tranquilo estamos bien todas gracias por eso yo (nerviosa y exala y lo dice de jalo) te amo sempai yo te amo (dice sonrojada y ella lo toma y le da un beso en los labios con una cara de sorpresa del pelinegro)

Sergio: yuno-chan (sonrie) yo tambien si no a todas gracias por eso (dice sonriendo y todas salen de sus lugares)

Ravel: entiendes verdad el significado de amar lo se yo tambien lo se no importa si me caso o no contigo todas nosotras te queremos (dice feliz la pequeña fenix)

Sergio: lo se mis chicas no importa eso ahora no importa (dice feliz y todos se duermen la venganza se sirve en un plato frio tal vez esta venganza sea mas que venganza sufrimiento de grave escala)

**MIRAI NIKKI FILAMENTE ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**ESPERANDO POR TI BAJO LA LLUVIA**

**TODA MI RAZON SE ENCUENTRA PERDIDA**

**CUANTO MAS HE DE PERDER BUSCANDO TU PERDON**

**SOLO ASI MI CORAZON VOLVERA A LATIR**

**NO PODRE EL LLANTO DETENER CUANDO TE VEA OTRA VEZ**

**LA CLAVE DE TODO LO UNIO EN EL FUTUTO ESTA**

**MIS LAZOS FUERTES AHORA SON AUNQUE MI CUERPO ROTO ESTE**

**TE JURO QUE SIEMPRE YO TE PROTEGERE**

**MIEDO A ASESINAR YO YA NO LO TENGO**

**YO LO ARE**

**REALIDAD JAMAS SERA MI DESEO**

**PARA PROTEGER VIVO UNICAMENTE**

**SOLO ASI MI SER YO MANTENDRE**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 14**

**SONA VS YUBELLUNA VENGANZA PARTE 1**

**Issei3: bien chicos es la segunda temporada y no se olviden de los demas fincs que les tengo preparados por ahora se despide**

**Sanawa Issei3**


	15. SONA VS YUBELLUNA

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

**SONA VS YUBELLUNA VENGANZA PARTE 1**

**AL OTRO DIA EN EL HOTEL**

Sergio: (despertando) oh es de dia eh (dice sonriendo y ve a todas a su lado)

Gabriel: hola maestro (dice despierta la ex arcangel)

Sergio: hola mi sexy arcangel (dice de manera perver pero sereno)

Rias: no seas de coqueto asi (dice ella uniendose a la conversacion)

Sergio: ok bueno despierten a las demas para encargar algo de desayunar (dice parando)

Gabriel: ok entonces que esperamos (dice sonriendo)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**DENTRO DEL HOTEL**

Sergio: bueno no sabemos como vengarnos tiene una idea (dice con duda)

Yuno: no tengo idea de nada como para vengarnos ahora (dice con duda)

Ravel: la unica chica que poda dejar en silla de ruedas a un demonio de clase imperia sera gabriel-san (dice una manera sombria y todas hacen clik como idea y miran a gabriel)

Gabriel: en serio quieren eso (dice con duda y sonrie y entonces lo toma con una tierna sonrisa y el suda)

Sergio: porque pones esa cara gabriel-san (dice azul)

Gabriel: vamos al baño (dice jalando)

Sergio: espera no ayuda por favor no dejen que es (se cierra la puerta del baño)

Yuno: solo espero que no nos regañe (dice preocupada y un grito)

Sergio: **NO DE ESO, EN LA CARA NO DE ESO COMO AHHH **(dice gritando y el hotel retumba)

Todas: pobre de el (dicen con cara azul)

**POCO DESPUES**

Sergio: (en silla de ruedas) maldicion la proxima vez las castigare encerrandolas en el baño (dice todo golpeado)

Gabriel: idea de ravel-san (dice nerviosa la ex-arcangel)

Sergio: luego me encargo de ustedes (dice serio)

Sona: porque no otra persona mas y asi seria mas creíble (dice sonriendo y Sergio sonríe de manera sombria sobre ravel que se pone nerviosa)

Sergio: Gabriel-san si hacer lo mismo que a ella te dare un regalo que tu quieras (dice sonriendo y la nombrada desaparece con la pequeña fénix)

Yuno: sadfdsfdsa que le daras a tu amiga (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: bueno nunca lo pensé espero que no sea otra cosa (dice tranquilo cuando sale una ravel con silla de ruedas y todos se rien de la pobre fénix)

Rias: creo que Gabriel-san exagero demasiado (dice con una gota que surca su cabeza)

Sergio: al rato te dare tu regalo (dice sonriendo a la ex-arcángel de repente las evil pieces salen de todos y una voz sale)

Sarada: hola clan Sanawa soy yo la antigua dueña de estas piezas, quiero que detengas a hatsune saya, (dice seria la voz)

Sergio: es lo que aremos por su culpa mire lo que paso (dice enojado)

Sarada: lo entiendo quiero que sufra esa perra, por su maldita culpa mi equipo murió (dice enojada la voz)

Sergio: no es tan todos muertos saber esta conmigo (dice sacando la espada legendaria)

Saber: maestra Sarada me alegra escucharla (dice la espada feliz)

Sarada: oh saber-san también me alegra escucharte (dice igual que la espada)

Saber: usted sabe como detenerla (dice seria)

Sarada: no, no puedo solo tu portador puede, me tengo que ir saber y sabes algo destroza la y clan Sanawa traicionados rompe les el culo a esas putas bueno es hora de irme nos vemos (dice desapareciendo y las piezas vuelven a su lugar)

Sergio: nuestra venganza ha comenzado (dice feliz y todas también)

**MAS TARDE EN CAMINO A LA ACADÉMICA KOUH**

Ravel: tengo que ir en silla de ruedas (molesta)

Sergio: esto es lo mejor que se podía hacer para que la academia este de nuestro lado (dice serio)

Ravel: (resignada) ya que debemos vengar nos de esas zorras (dice enojada, pero antes de llegar la ex-reina del moreno llega)

Yubelluna: (sonríe) miren a quien encuentro a porquerías (dice sonriendo)

Sona: por fin te veo perra maldita (dice cabreada)

Yubelluna: (aun con esa sonrisa) oh parece que pelearemos tu y yo puta (dice sonriendo, pero desaparece y aparece dándole un puñetazo en la cara de la pelimorada aventándola lejos del séquito traicionado)

Sona: que me decías perra (dice con una sonrisa y el puño en alto y sale una enojada Yubelluna)

Yubelluna: es todo ya me arte de ti maldita (dice cambiando su apariencia)

Sona: sabes que no funciona eso dos veces (dice sacando su báculo de agua)

Yubelluna: entonces que así sea (dice corriendo Asia ella)

**Narrador: **asi que inicio una pelea de reinas la pelimorada tratando de golpear a la pelinegra pero no podía ella es mas veloz y bloquea sus ataques...

Sona: ya te cansastes perra ya me aburrí entonces toma esto (dice aventando datas de hielo y dándole en las piernas)

Yubelluna: ahhhh maldita (cae de rodillas) el clan imperial hatsune los matara (dice enojada y es tomada por la caballera ángel caída Gabriel)

Gabriel: callate puta (la golpea) por tu culpa fui desterrada por tu puta rey (dice enojada)

Yubelluna: hahaha, que graciosa eres caída (riendo y no soporto mas y le rompe la pierna) **AHHHH MALDITA PAGARÁS POR ESO **(dice gritando después de que le rompieran la pierna y es arrogada y tomada por el pelinegro)

Sergio: di le a esa puta que se cuide la espalda porque no solo nos vengaremos de ella, si no de mi ex hermana y de las otras putas adiós (dice sonriendo y la arroja lejos hasta perderse de ellos)

Yuno: parte uno de nuestra venganza completada, ahora quien sigue (dice sonriendo)

Sergio: Koneko tounjou (dice serio)

** FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 15**

**YUNO VS KONEKO VENGANZA PARTE 2**


	16. YUNO VS KONEKO

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**KONEKO VS YUNO, VENGANZA PARTE 2**

**DESPUÉS DE ESTA PELEA**

Sergio: iremos contra Koneko tounjou (serio) así que Yuno preparate regresaremos al hotel (serio y la pequeña fénix habla)

Ravel: le pasara con ella (seria)

Sergio: ella morirá pronto pero su cuerpo sera útil con esto (sacando un frasco de color negro)

Gabriel: que es lo que contiene (con duda)

Sergio: la alma de la antigua dueña de las evil pieces que tengo (serio)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**DENTRO DEL HOTEL**

Sergio: bien chicas antes de lanzarla lejos la marque para que sienta yo su vida y se esta extinguiendo (serio y la peón pelirroja habla)

Rías: como depositarias el alma de la antigua dueña en el cuerpo de esa pendeja (seria)

Sergio: con esto (sacando un alfil) con esto, se preguntan como no (afirman las féminas) bueno lo que haré es esto yo Sanawa sergio actúan dueño de estas evil pieces quiero que el alma de la antigua dueña entre en esta evil piece y cuando reviva ella tomara el lugar del cuerpo de la persona que reviviré deposita alma en esta pieza para que vuelvas a la vida y groria que tu tenias (después de la oración la alma de la antigua dueña se deposita en la pieza alfil y así ser revivida)

Gabriel: maestro como haremos para que gasai-san se venga de su ex-compañera (seria)

Sergio: ten paciencia que pronto tu también te vengarás de ella (sonríe) oh parece que llego a su casa (sonríe maleficamente)

**EN LA RESIDENCIA HATSUNE**

Saya: ya se tardo Yubelluna-san espero que no le haya pasado nada (preocupada y escucha como retumba la puerta baja y abre la puerta y lo que ve la deja helada) Yubelluna-san que le ha pasado (preocupada por ella la levanta y llegan la pelinegra y la peliplatina a ver lo que paso igual que la mujer mayor se helan el cuerpo al ver el estado grave de su compañera)

Akeno: (preocupada) que le ha pasado ouka-san (preocupada y habla la pelimorada)

Yubelluna: debemos cuidarnos el esta sediento de sangre y venganza todas a su lado igual están mi vida se extingue pronto no podremos hacerle frente así que cuidensen (después de decir eso cae muerta enfrente de las traidoras todas se enojan sabían quien le pagarían eso)

Saya: puta madre, pagaras por eso Sanawa (enojada y el cuerpo desaparece)

Akeno: a donde fue el cuerpo (con preocupación)

Saya: al vacío (seria y mira a la nekomatar) Koneko buscarlos y matarlos de una maldita vez (enojada y la chica afirma y se va)

Akeno: espero que sobre vivas a esto (sonríe)

**DENTRO DEL HOTEL**

Sergio: fase 1, completado aquí esta (mira al cuerpo aparecer) bien oh parece que la traidora nekomatar viene Asia aquí yuno-chan es tu turno no quiero que interfieran, verónica sal (de un destello se materializa una mujer arrodillada)

Verónica: a sus ordenes maestro (tranquila cuando el habla)

Sergio: plotege a yuno-chan por si lo necesita ya que luchara contra la traidora de Koneko tounjou vallan las dos (serio y las dos salen del hotel en camino contra la traidora)

Ravel: es momento de hacerlo no queda tiempo (seria)

Sergio: rías trae el cuerpo y colocala hay (serio y la pelirroja obedece) bien todas rin-san, Gabriel-chan, vigilen la entrada de la habitación mientras preparo todo (serio y obedecen las dos)

Ravel: yo que hago (con duda)

Sergio: quiero que te quedes en el bufé del hotel con sona-chan, por si Yuno y vero-san pierden de tenga las va (serio y obedecen y salen) bien saber segura de esto (preocupado)

Saber: segura de esto yo confió en ti quiero verla de nuevo y es lo que quiero (con determinación la espada)

Sergio: ok vamos a comenzar con esto (serio)

**CON LA TRAIDORA DE KONEKO**

Koneko: los encontré malditos (seria)

Corría Asia el hotel pero esquiva un poder reconosible

Yuno: no te dejare pasar fácilmente hasta a acabar contigo me Cobraré lo que le hicistes a mi sempai (seria a lado de la zombie)

Koneko: oh ya veo gata de porquería entonces vamos (corre Asia ella y se defiende con sus brazos crusados)

No cabe dura que el odio asia su ex-compañera es mucho y mas por su amor Asia su sempai así que la toma del pie

Yuno: has visto como el gran hombre verde le golpea a Loki en la película de los vengadores (sonríe de manera sádica)

Koneko: no te atrevas hacer eso puta (enojada y es azotada como en la película de los vengadores varias veces hasta que se harto)

Yuno: que bien se sien-(no termino lo que dijo ella porque es mandada a volar por la traidora)

Koneko: si que me dolió maldita pero ya veras lo que hago te devolveré lo mismo que me has hecho (cabreada y camina y la toma con la misma forma que ella hizo)

Yuno: maldicion (enojada y es azotada)

**MIENTRAS ****A****DENTRO DEL HOT****EL**

Ya estaba listo todo y nuestro protagonista preparaba lo último y sienten que es derrotada su querida sierva aun tenían tiempo el segundo equipo que tienen por si llega al hotel son Ravel y Sona

Sergio: solo un poco resiste yo Sanawa sergio tu Sarada shion vuelves a caminar y vivir de nuevo en esta vida (serio y la pieza alfil se un de y un brillo sale el cuerpo de la chica inerte flota)

En el aire el cuerpo de la muerta Yubelluna, su cabello cambia de morado a negro su piel rosada se vuelve morena y su ropa cambio también y la estatura bajo un poco revelando a la antigua dueña de las evil pieces que tiene nuestro pelinegro cabe a decir al verla es hermosa con un cabello negro y sedoso una piel morena chocolate y unos grandes pechos copa D que podía babear y desear cualquier hombre y envidia a las mujeres el cuerpo baja de nuevo y es tapada por una sábana delgada y la ropa que trae es un vestido azul bluza negra y su cabello recojida en dos coletas amarradas por dos moños uno azul y el otro negro después de eso el moreno cae al piso

Sergio: lo logre pude traer a la vida a la gran dueña que lucho durante la tercera guerra de las grandes fracciones (cansado y la ex-arcangel entra y ayuda a su rey)

Gabriel: lo logro maestro es mejor que descanse (lo lleva Asia el sofá y se recuesta)

Sergio: gracias por eso, es mejor dormir un poco (cerrando los ojos se duerme y la arcángel le besa la mejilla)

Gabriel: descanse, (mira al frente a fuera Asia la ventana) espero que puedas yuno-san (con ese pensamiento ella vigila a su rey)

**CON LA TRAIDORA DE KONEKO**

No cabe duda que Yuno fue tan golpeada que le se dificulta pararse y ella sonríe de manera sádica

Koneko: pensé que me darías mas pelea así que es hora de acabar con esto (lista para darle un golpe la zombie la detiene)

Verónica: no tan rápido puta que falta yo (seria y sonriente de oreja a oreja)

Koneko: entonces vamos (corre Asia ella y l golpea lanzándola lejos)

Verónica: que bueno que duele nada (sonriente la mujer viviente) yuno-san recupere su energia yo la distraire lo mas que pueda y así la vencerá (sonríe Asia ella mientras que ella se envuelve en una llamarada azul)

Koneko: jenjusu eh (corre Asia ella pero es detenida por la la mujer zombi)

Veronica : no me vas a matar oh cierto ya estoy muerta (sonríe y es lanzada pero la pelirosada ya estaba recuperada)

Koneko: porque no te mate (con odio ye lanzada de un puñetazo dejando el lugar con grietas)

Yuno: oh no Medí mi fuerza bien (sonríe y sale una lastimada y ensangrentada nekomatar de pelo plata)

Koneko: (apunto de caerse) pagaras por eso cuando te vea de nuevo (desaparece mal herida dejando como terminada la pelea)

Yuno: (cae rendida y cansada) acabo de momento vero-san esta bien (con preocupación sale una sonriente pelinegra)

Verónica: de maravilla el trabajo esta hecho vamos que el amo lo espera (sonriendo y desaparece en un destello morado)

**A****DENTRO DEL HOT****EL**

Todo esta tranquilo el moreno dormido y su séquito esperando a sus compañeras cuando u n destello morado aparece la pelinegra y la pelirosada

Sona: parece que nuestra amiga gano de momento contra esa puta (sonriendo)

Yuno: fue tan dura la pelea que casi muero pero gracias a ella pude ganarle (sonriendo)

Verónica: es mejor descansar (desapareciendo y todo se vuelve silencioso, hasta que habla la ex-arcángel)

Gabriel: de momento debemos estar en paz pero por ahora debemos esperar al maestro y nuestra nueva compañera (seria y miran a los morenos descansar)

** FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 16**

**SARADA VS SAYA, LA VERDAD DE SU ODIO**


	17. Odio puro 1

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**SARADA VS SAYA, LA VERDAD DE SU ODIO**

**después de esta pelea, al día siguiente**

Gabriel: buenos días chicas (sonríe la rubia mayor)

Ravel: buenos días Gabriel-san dime aun no despiertan los dos (con preocupación)

Gabriel: aun no ravel-san la magia que ocupo el maestro era demaciada necesita descansar un poco mas (con seriedad)

Rías: que pasa con ellos (mira a la antigua demonio de la ultima guerra de las grandes fracciones)

Sona: posible que despierte pronto (con tranquilidad)

Rin: ya veo tu punto sona-san (con tranquilidad)

**SCHOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**Dentro del hotel**

Rias: de que punto es lo que dices rin-san (con duda)

Rin: si rias-san cuando tenían su juego de evil pieces, cuando revivió a Koneko no se sintió cansada y como queriendo dormir (con tranquilidad)

Rías: si es verdad eso pero como se trata de alguien de la ultima guerra de las tres grandes fracciones fue muy diferente el ocupo el alma y la fusiono en la pieza alfil mas el cuerpo dando resultado el regreso, pero a la vez esto gasta magia muy alta bueno eso es lo que se (con tranquilidad)

Sergio: (despertándose) eh donde estoy oh en el hotel eh (sonríe y mira a sus siervas y a su nueva aliada)

Gabriel: buenos días máster (le sonríe la caída)

Sergio: hola a todas me alegro que la misión resultara de maravilloso (sonríe cuando la reencarnada despierta)

Sarada: (despierta) ganar la guerra (se da cuenta que ya no hay guerra) que demonios esta pasando (seria)

Sergio: woo tranquila amiga estamos en época de paz ahora la guerra fue hace 1234 años atrás (sonríe) aun me dijo como era ella (serio)

Sarada: ya veo eso chico como te llamas no recuerdo eso pero si es así necesito saber el nombre (tranquila)

Sergio: soy sanawa sergio actual lider del clan imperial Sanawa (con tranquilidad)

Sarada: oh ya recuerdo chico gracias por, de volverme la vida ya que esto aquí, dime contra a quien debemos luchar (seria)

Sergio: contra el clan imperial hatsune (al decir eso ella se enoja)

Sarada: ese mal do clan son aliados a los caídos, ellos debieron destruir el pilar hatsune por corruptos (seria)

Sergio: (con duda) que apellido es usted sarada-san (con cierta duda)

Sarada: soy Sarada hatsune antigua líder original, fundadora de los pilares imperiales eso incluyendo al tu pilar chico (seria)

Sergio: ya veo bueno te presento a mis siervas ella que ve aquí (señala a Gabriel) ella es la ex-serafin del cielo ex-overlady y mi caballera (sonríe la nombrada) bien ella Sona sitri mi reina, gasai Yuno mi torre, Ravel phonex mi alfil su compañera, Rin sanawa mi otra caballera y hermana menor, y por ultimo rías gremory mi peón, aparece verónica (dicho eso aparece una morena del mismo tamaño de Sarada) ella es mi zombie personal y por ultimo (aparece su espada) esta es excalibur saber es mi equipo completo como digamos (sonríe y todas sonríe)

Sarada: mucho gusto en conocerlas, bueno puedo sentir donde esta ahora ella (sonríe malévolamente y todos se ponen e contentos)

Sergio: (feliz) en serio entonces yo iré contigo Sarada a que tienes cuentas pendientes no (sonríe)

Sarada: (claro que si amigo entonces vamos al parke de kouh a visitarla (sonríe y desaparecen en un circulo mágico)

**Parque de kouh**

Nadie sabia que la actual heredera de la casa hatsune se encontraría con su es maestra...

Saya: necesito saber como ganarle a ese perro desgraciado (con enojo se sienta en el vacío parque cuando) esta energía es de (salta porque una espada pequeña cayo) quien mierda fue (enojada y cabreada)

Sergio: woo así recibes a tu *soushi* *ouka-san* (con falsa decepción)

Saya: melo imaginaba pesado de mierda pero ya que estas aquí me ahorrastes el trabajo de buscarte, ahora muere (lanzando su poder demoniaco Asia el un escudo del clan aparece)

Sarada: (saliendo) valla no pensé que lo atacaras saya (sonríe ante una impactada saya)

Saya: tu debistes morir en esa guerra con los bastardos veo que este hijo de puta te revivió (enojada)

Sarada: oh no pensé que mi hija fuera despreciable con su hijo (con falsa decepción)

Saya: este idiota no es mi hijo es un maldito idiota estúpido, preocupado por los demás (enojada)

Sarada: oh ya veo eso querida saya lastima que descubrió tu plan pero no debistes golpearlo el espera, hacerte mierda pero como tengo asuntos primero contigo, es el momento de que sepa el verdadero odio que tienes contraste las fracciones (sonríe)

Saya: así que quieren saber el odio Asia las malditas fracciones pues se los diré (sonríe)

Sarada: ok sólo todo perra (sonríe)

Saya: odio a las malditas fracciones porque me quitaron todo (molesta)

** FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 17**

**SAYA VS SARADA, LA VERDAD DE SU ODIO PARTE 2 Y SARADA ENAMORA DE SERGIO PARTE 1**


	18. Odio puro 2

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**SARADA VS SAYA, LA VERDAD DE SU ODIO ****PARTE 2 Y SARADA ENAMORA DE SERGIO PARTE 1**

**Parque de kouh**

Saya: odio a las malditas fracciones porque me quitaron todo (molesta)

Sarada: no seas estúpida yo te salve de la muerte en ese entonces (molesta tambien)

Saya: no me importa mueran los dos (lanzando un poder pero es detenido por sarada)

Sarada: muy bien si es lo que tú quieres entonces aquí voy (desaparece y la golpea en la cara lanzando la lejos)

Saya: maldita pagarás (desaparece igual y sarada hace lo mismo)

**HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**Parque de kouh**

Sergio: (mira a sobrado la pelea) jo de su poder es más fuerte se siente muy dura (asombrado viendo las bolas chocar) ella esta rivalizando con saya (asombrado)

Saya: (apareciendo y toda golpeada y cae de rodillas) no puede ser como tienes ese poder (asombrada)

Sarada: (aparece con 8 pares de alas demoniacas) fácil querida fui revivido por un clan imperial como fui una líder de un clan imperial suma le esos poderes ahora soy aliada del clan sawana (sonrie)

Saya: como sea (desaparece y toma a la morena)

No importaba que fuera saya quería destruir al clan sanawa pero se le dificultaba con la revivido ex-líder del clan hatsune, la pelea era descomunal que en el hotel lo sentian.

**Hotel habitación donde están las siervas de sergio**

Rias: que poder tiene sarada-san es una moustro (asombrada)

Gabriel: a pesar de ser la ex-overlady de cielo no sabia que fuera muy fuerte esa mujer (soprendida)

Rin: no importa que sea pero es muy poderosa esta rivalizando o rebasando el poder del clan actual (seria)

Ravel: significa que ella podrá al menos humillar la o derrotarla (tranquila)

Yuno: no sabemos que pasara ahora solo observemos (seria mirando la pelea)

**Vieja iglesia **

En la vieja iglesia están dos ángeles caídas abandonadas osea sacadas de su fracción buscando a quien las cuide reynare y kalawarner sienten esos poderes des cúmulos se preguntan quien son.

Reynare: su poder es muy fuerte quien será (con duda)

Kalawarner: quien sabe pero si es muy fuerte posiblemente tenemos que reunirnos con esa persona para poder luchar a su lado (tranquila)

Reynare: entonces prepara tus cosas porque si le serviremos no seremos inútiles para el (seria)

**Inframundo ciudad de lirichs posada**

El poder era tan grande que lo sentian en el Inframundo donde actualmente vive una maid llamada greyfia que siente su poder.

Grayfia: es muy poderosa lo siento desde aquí eso significa que hay un clan que rivaliza con los majous demonios eh será muy interesante verlo (se para y se alista para salir de la posada) veamos si eres capas si soy su sirvienta clan (desaparece)

**Mundo humano parque de kouh**

Regresando al mundo humano sergio estaba sorprendido ante el poder de su nueva alfil sarada hatsune.

Sergio: woo no puede ser que sigan luchando las dos (mirando aun el despriege de poderes)

Saya: (aparece y cae de rodillas) maldita acabe contigo (molesta y jadeando)

Sarada: que pasa souashi ya te cansas tes y apenas empezamos (sonríe de manera sombría)

Saya: ya quisieras maldita (molesta cuando el moreno se acerca y le toca el hombro a la morena)

Sarada: maestro quiere acabarla primero (sonrie)

Sergio: (apareciendo su espada) deja que me encargue yo descansa (sonrie)

Sarada: ok maestro humilla a esta mujer de porquería (sonríe y se aleja el morena pone su espada enfrente)

Sergio: oye *ouka-san* podrás aguantar esto balance activado tores on (sonriendo aparece una lámina naranja donde salen miles de espadas que son lanzadas Asia ella)

Saya: (es golpeada por miles de espadas) ahhhh maldito seas sanawa (cae de rodillas)

Sergio: a poco te duele (sonríe y de repente el poder de saya aumenta)

Saya: sangre es la sangre yo rompo los hilos del poder rojo y los sueños caen un abismo rojo carmesí quien yo he manchado mis manos de rojo se volverá jugernautt drive reina roja (aumento su poder)

Sergio: que es ese poder (asombrado)

Sarada: cuidado es el jugernautt drive de la reina roja este en alerta (seria)

Sergio: ok (mira que no esta) pero que demo- (no termino porque es golpeado y mandado lejos)

Saya: ha ha ahhhh (sonríe de manera bisara) que pasa no que me ibas a humillar (con una voz que hela la sangre)

Sergio: (sonríe y empieza a cantar) el filo de mi espada es más que un corte blanco y negro copiado y real creador de espadas lanzas destructor de vidas creación de otras excalibur jugernautt drive excalibur ascalon (de repente el poder de el aumenta más que la de saya la espada se deforma y cambia)

Sarada: ese es un jugernautt drive como lo hizo (asombrada)

Saya: maldición active su jugernautt drive (molesta)

Sergio: excalon estas lista (sonríe sin emociones)

Excalon: lo estoy amor acabemos con esta estúpida (con eso el levanta su espada)

Sergio: ex... (estaba listo cuando) calon (lanzando el poder de un dorado y blanco Asia la loca de saya)

Saya: escudo carmesí (activa su escudo y retiene su ataque) con eso me de tendrás o que pedazo de mierda (sonríe y desaparece en destello amarillo) que demo- (no termino por es cortada por el y cae de rodillas) que mierda me hiciste maldito (molesta y tocando se la parte herida)

Sergio: solo te corte con la excalon y nada más (sonríe de manera psicópata)

Saya: entonces vamos (desaparece y el hace lo mismo y los poderes colisionan)

Sarada: sus poderes son potentados y peligrosos no sabia que el fuera un usuario de un jugernautt drive (asombrada)

**Adentro del hotel**

Rias: son muy poderoso esos dos como entro en ese estado (asombrada)

Gabriel: no puedo cree están en estado jugernautt drive si siguen así destruirán gran parte de Japón (asombrada)

Rin: que quiere decir jugernautt drive (con duda)

Gabriel: el jugernautt drive es un estado de poder que se desata cuando los sentimientos más oscuros o puros renacen esa maldita tiene la reina roja y el el excalon (seria)

Ravel: quien tiene más poder (con duda)

Gabriel: sergio tiene más poder que ella el jugernautt drive de excalon es uno de las 13 logintudes de jugernautt drive el es del 12 el más poderoso y la reina roja 8 esto se saldrá de control si ellos no controlan esos poderes estaremos perdidos (seria)

Sona: de todos modos debemos seguir viendo esto no podemos hacer nada (seria y preocupada)

**Parque de kouh**

Las cosas empeoran para saya que pierde poder por su parte sergio aun lucha y por lo menos controla el poder.

Sergio: balance activado tores on excalibur (serio apareciendo muchas espadas iguales) muere perro desgraciada (lanzando sus espadas dandole de lleno)

Saya: maldición (cae de rodillas)

Sergio: balance activado tores on ascalon (ahora son espadas dragón slayder) aguantará esta (sonríe y las lanza contra ella de nuevo)

Saya: pagarás ahhhh (cae al piso y no se puede mover cuando le lanzan un rayo)

Akeno: es mejor retirarse mi señora (la toma y desaparece en un círculo verde azulado)

Sergio: se escapo maldición (molesto desatando su poder)

Sarada: tranquilo por ahora woo si que estabas sorprendente hasta me haces sonrojar (le sonrie sonrojada)

Sergio: apenas nos conocemos sarada-san (algo confuso)

Sarada: lo se pero de un modo al verte luchar como me sentí plotegida de ella (sonrojada) además este es tu premio (sin previo aviso la morena le da un beso en la mejilla sonrojado al moreno)

Sergio: ok bueno vamos a casa caminando no te parece (le sonrie haciendo sonrojar)

Sarada: si no hay problema para mi (empieza a caminar a lado de el mientras debatía mentalmente) (mente/que me pasa solo estoy caminando a lado se el y mi corazón late mucho que me pasa esto es amor no, no, no pienses así sarada soy muy orgullosa para sentir eso) (después de pensarlo se tranquiliza)

Sergio: estas bien te veo callada y roja (sin previo aviso toca a la chica qun se sonroja)

Sarada: estoy bien no te preocupes (toda roja y se calma de nuevo)

Sergio: ok vamos alos hotel (sonríe y siguen su camino)

Las cosas terminan bien para ellos dos pero en el debate del amor en saya si que será mucho...

**FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 18**

**SARADA ENAMORA DE SERGIO PARTE 2**


	19. Enamorada

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**SARADA ENAMORA DE SERGIO PARTE 2**

**De regreso a casa**

Solo diré que nuestra reencarnada esta algo lo quilla por dos cosas una por esta nerviosa viendo a su rey y otra por su debate mental...

Sergio: estas bien (preocupado al verla roja)

Sarada: estoy bien solo que estar a tu lado es muy nervioso (nerviosa la pelinegra)

Sergio: ya veo se que eres nueva en este mundo lleno de paz (sonríe y aun sonrojado ala chica)

Sarada: ya veo por lo que es este mundo lleno de paz yo nací durante la segunda guerra y pues esto es diferente y pues la última guerra morí antes de que terminará la tercera gran guerra (tranquila pero la espada le habla a el)

Saber: entrega me a ella para hablar con ella (tranquila)

Sergio: claro oye sarada-san saber quiere hablar contigo después ya hemos llegado a casa (sonríe entregando la espada a su alfil)

**HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**Adentro del hotel **

Sarada: que es lo que me quieres decir (sentada en un sillón y en su regazo esta la espada)

Saber: bueno es algo relacionado a mi portador quiero que te quedes aquí quieta y sabrás lo que diré (seria y ella se queda callada y la espada hace que vea los recuerdos de su portador el momento de su nacimiento)

Cada recuerdo que la espada ponía a sarada son momentos buenos malos tristes felices de todo hasta el punto donde es traicionado por su madre adoptiva ella si vio el sufrimiento que paso hasta que termina todo.

Sarada: ya veo lo que ha pasado con el saya si se ha pasado de la raya yo voy a cuidar su roto corazón (sonríe mientras lo mira)

Saber: debo avertirte que tendrás rivales del amor y es algo peor que la última guerra porque en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale (seria)

Sarada: no importa eso saber ahora solo tratare de ponerlo feliz (sonrie)

Saber: lo espero sarada lo espero ahora regresame con el (tranquila y ella camina sonrojada asia el)

Sarada: oye aquí está tu espada (sonrojada)

Sergio: gracias por eso sarada-san (sonríe poniendo colorada a la chica)

Sarada: de nada dime quieres ir algún lado conmigo (después de esa palabra las demás sintieron y dijeron otra rival)

Sergio: claro porque no (le sonrie haciendo que las chicas se ponga celosas)

Sarada: ok a dónde quieres que vallamos (sonríe)

Sergio: conosco a un buen lugar cerca de aquí espero que te encante (dicho eso el toma la mano de la pelinegra que se sonroja y salen juntos sacando el enojo y los celos de las demás chicas)

**De camino Asia el lago de kouh**

En el camino la pelinegra suertuda estaba sonrojada hasta que habla el.

Segio: dime has ido al lago de kouh mientras estabas viva en esa época (con duda)

Sarada: pues no lo se mi madre me enseñó de el pero nunca supe que paso con ese lago yo estaba en el Inframundo y unas veces iba al mundo humano a verlo dicen que es hermoso (tranquila)

Sergio: ya veo desde que tengo 10 años eh visto ese lago es muy hermoso (sonríe y la mira que se queda en bobada con los ojos negros dela moreno) después de quin fuera mi madre este lago lo he visitado las veces que puedo durante la noche muy oscura este lago aveces es iluminado por la luna (con mirada triste)

Sarada: saber me enseño tu vida y entendí que no debo lastimar a una persona que se preocupa por los demás (sonrie)

Sergio: gracias por decirlo sarada-san eso me anima un poco sabes aun no olvido lo que me dijo ella (triste recordando ese día fatídico) mira llegamos (sonríe y mira a muchas parejas)

El lago de kouh es muy famoso por su número de parejas que están en este lugar y su lago es el más hermosto de Japón el se encamina y se sienta en el pasto y el le indica que se siente en el pasto también.

Sarada: no sabia que este lago fuera visitado por muchas parejas cuando era una nicho el lago estaba en decadencia (asombrada por el cambio)

Sergio: fue hace 1234 años atrás ahora es un buen lago (sonríe y la chica se acuesta de lado de el sorprendiendolo)

Sarada: sabes algo cuando te dije que me sonroja en esa ocasión era en serio mis dudas sobre ti cambiaron mucho sabes algo eres muy gentil conmigo y con tus seres queridos nadie merece sufrir lo que paso contigo no debe pasar de nuevo y por eso yo quiero hacerte feliz con algo (sonríe y sonrojada)

Sergio: sobre que para que me pongas feliz (sonriendo)

Sarada: cierra los ojos y espera (sonrie)

Sergio: claro así (ya cerrados los ojos la morena le planta un beso en los labios del el sorprendiendo al chico que hable los ojos y corresponde al beso)

Sarada: espero que así seas más feliz (sonriendo la pelinegra)

Sergio: sabes algo es un buen momento que me has dicho todo parece que es verdad que a primera vista te has enamorado de mi (sonríe con cariño)

Sarada: así que aceptas mis sentimientos (sonrojada)

Sergio: lo acepto y pues no sólo eso quieres ser mi novia (sonríe sonrojado a la chica)

Sarada: acepto eso de ti espero que podamos llevar una buena relación (sonrie)

Sergio: claro que si sarada-chan seré alguien que yo quiero pero también acepta que soy poligamia así que lo aceptas eso (sonrie)

Sarada: si así eres feliz lo acepto con gusto (dicho eso vuelve a besarle que el acepta el beso el inicio sobre este nuevo amor con el la ex-heredera inicia)

**FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 19**

**UNAS VISITAS INESPERADAS**


	20. Visitas

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos con esto y saludos y este es mi nombre cambiado y no soy dueño de nada y entren a Facebook es sanawa tomoya hatsune sergio donde están los fincs q subire y tal vez los nuevos proyectos que estarán bien iniciemos simbologia**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**UNAS VISITAS INESPERADAS**

**En el lago de kouh**

Para nuestra pareja de demonios no sabían que cerca de ahí estaban llegando la demonio y las caidas.

Reynare: estas segura que aquí está el líder y una de sus siervos (con duda)

Kalawarner: estoy segura de eso (tranquila cuando mira a la peliplatina) oye porque nos sigues (seria)

Grayfia: la sigo por la energía de ese chico que desató su poder destructivo (tranquila la mujer vestida de maid)

Reynare: ok entonces sigamos (tranquila)

**HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**En el lago**

Nuestro protagonista estaba tranquilo cuando siente la pre ceñía de tres personas sin intenciones de pelear y vota de quien son esas personas.

Sergio: ustedes quien son y que necesitan (tranquilo con un poco de hostilidad)

Reynare: me llamo reynare y ella es kalawarner y esta que no siguió no lo se (con un poco de burla)

Grayfia: esta persona tiene nombre me llamo Grayfia estamos aquí para unirnos a su grupo (seria)

Sarada: es mejor que las aceptes se notan que necesitan emoción (tranquila) soy sarada y el es sergio (sonrie)

Sergio: ya veo entonces vamos al hotel o tienen una casa (serio y la maid habla)

Grayfia: yo tengo una mansión tan grande para que abarque 2 clanes grandes entonces vamos al hotel por tu equipo restante (tranquila y los nombrados afirman)

**En el hotel**

Ya en la entrada del hotel sergio y las nuevas aliadas entraban al hotel para avisarles a sus chicas sobre la unión de dos ángeles caídas y una demonio poderosa.

Sergio: entrando Hola chicas hay nuevas aliadas solo quiero que las conoscan (tranquilo y las chicas estaban atentos) bien ella una chica que la sacaron de grigory es reynare amano, (tranquilo y entra la pelinegra vestida/vean la primera temporada)

Reynare: hola espero que nos llevemos bien (sonríe tranquila)

Sergio: bien la otra chica es igual que reynare-san fue sacada de grigory ella es kalawarner (tranquilo y entra vestida igual que reynare de la primera temporada)

Kalawarner: hola espero que sea de utilidad en este equipo (tranquila cuando se pone serio)

Sergio: bien ella la conoce bien rías ella tiene pelo plateado y vestida de maid francesa ella es Grayfia (serio dejando pasar aúna furiosa peliplatina que le da tremenda cachetada)

Rias: me lo merezco greyfia me merezco tu odio (con tristeza el no se mete en problemas de familia)

Grayfia: esta bien pero viendo do que estas arrepentida no debo decirte nada (seria) un gusto conocerlos (tranquila)

Sergio: bien entonces si estarán en mi equipo aceptarán su puesto (sacando un alfil, torre y peon) yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial tu Reynare aceptas ser peón y luchar a lado de tus compañeros y de mi lado hasta el final (serio)

Reynare: acepto (seria)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (serio y la pieza se un de en ella y sacan sus par de alas) bien yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial tu kalawarner aceptas ser mi torre y luchar a lado de tus compañeros y de mi lado hasta el final (sergio)

Kalawarner: acepto el trato (seria)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (serio y la pieza se un de en ella y sacan sus par de alas) ahora tu Grayfia San yo sanawa sergio líder del clan imperial tu Reynare aceptas ser peón y luchar a lado de tus compañeros y de mi lado hasta el final (serio)

Grayfia: acepto este pacto (seria)

Sergio: por el nombre del clan sanawa vuelve a caminar entre nosotros (serio y la pieza se un de en ella y sacan sus par de alas) ahora que está listo les diré quien son en orden Sona reina, Grayfia y ravel alfiles, yuno y kalawarner torres, Gabriel caballo, reynare y rías peones, ahora que está listo iremos a la casa de Grayfia-san para poder seguir entrenando ahora vamos a casa (tranquilo y todas salen con sus cosas y caminan asia la nueva casa)

Ravel: no se pero tengo el precentimiento de quien no están siguiendo (seria)

Rias: no eres la única siente eso todas aquí lo sentimos (seria y en efectivo todas estaban seria y las que están serias están enojadas)

Sergio: dime perra maldita cuando dejas de estar escondida escondida (serio y sale ella sonriendo)

Akeno: oh parece que se dieron cuenta de mi precensia (sonriendo)

Sona: dime algo para no romperte la cara, porque me estoy con tu bien do en romperte la maldita cara de zorra que tienes (molesta)

Akeno: oh cuida tu lengua perra desgraciada que te puedo freír con mis truenos (srria)

Sona: bien entonces terminemos con esto desgraciada yo creadora de la moral creadora del orden y aliado ala poder de la paz proteger a mis seres queridos de quien me molesten juggernautt drive diploma dela orden (aumentando su poder sorprendiendo a la traidora)

Akeno: pero que demonios ese poder de gran inmenso calibre que es esto (imprecionada)

Sona: no sabia que tu bierzo uno de los 13 juggernautt drive ahora voy a por ti (corre Asia ella)

**FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE **

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD **

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER **

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA **

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE **

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI **

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 20**

**AKENO VS SONA VENGANZA PARTE 3**


	21. Akeno vs Sona

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos simbologia**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 20**

**AKENO VS SONA VENGANZA PARTE 3**

**Afuera del hotel**

Sona: dime algo para no romperte la cara, porque me estoy contubiendo en romperte la maldita cara de zorra que tienes (molesta)

Akeno: oh cuida tu lengua perra desgraciada que te puedo freír con mis truenos (seria)

Sona: bien entonces terminemos con esto desgraciada yo creadora de la moral creadora del orden y aliado al poder de la paz proteger a mis seres queridos de quien me molesten juggernautt drive diploma de la orden (aumentando su poder sorprendiendo a la traidora)

Akeno: pero que demonios ese poder de gran inmenso calibre que es esto (imprecionada)

Sona: no sabia que tu biera uno de los 13 juggernautt drive ahora voy a por ti (corre Asia ella)

**HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**En el hotel afuera**

Akeno: demonios tiene un poder mostrouso como puede controlar ese poder (bloquea sus ataques)

Sona: sabes algo las cosas qun le hiciste a el no tiene perdón es algo que me molesta (con su poder a frote)

Sergio: demonios esta muy cabreada (asustado)

Gabriel: es mejor alejarnos un poco más (seria)

Entonces los chicos se alejaron un poco y...

Sona: ahhhh, (seria) es mejor que estés atenta ante todo (desaparece)

Akeno: pero que, como desa- (no termino lo que dijo porque fue golpeada que la mando lejos)

Sona: no me aburras con tus poderes de mierdan (seria)

Akeno: (saliendo de los escombros) tu maldita Puta pagarás por esto ahhhh (corriendo atacandola con rabia y enojo)

Sona: (bloquea su ataque) no puedes llegarme a mi en mi estado juggernautt drive (sera y confiada)

Akeno: perra maldita (seria y molesta)

Sona: que pasa según me ibas a golpear (confiada)

Akeno: ja crees que ganarás con ese poder no lo creo ahhhh (con su mano apuntando asia ella)

Reynare: oye vergüenza de ángel caída (sonríe)

Akeno: como me llamaste maldita (seria)

Sergio: que pasa hija de barakiel también es mi madre (serio y sonroendo)

Akeno: maldito no lo menciones con ese nombre maldito (lanzando sus rayos asia el)

Sergio: espere por esto sal saber (materializa su espada) toma esto ataque trueno excalibur (parecido al ataque excalibur pero son rayos potencializados)

Akeno: ahhhh (es herida) maldito Te mataré ahhhh (corre Asia el pero)

Sona: eso no lo permito maldita (de un golpe aleja a la caída traidora) es suficiente sergio deja que termine con su maldita vida (sería y molesta)

Akeno: no eres más que basura de demonio crees que me ganarás (confiada)

Sona: pruebalo (sonrie)

Akeno: esta bien eso es lo que quieres ahhhh (desaparece)

Sona: así que quieres jugar no entonces juguemos (desaparece igual que ella)

Entonces se desecada ente el enojo las energías de poder chocan uno entre sí chocando los poderes de las dos bloquea y atacan con todo.

Sergio: su poder es inmenso (serio)

Sarada: los juggernautt drives son muy peligroso son llevados por sus sentimiento (seria)

Gabriel: en otras palabras ella seguirá defendiendo tu confianza y amistad no (seria)

Grayfia: las cosas son así hay que saber quien ganará entre esta pelea (seria)

Aun luchan las dos pero después de unas pocos minutos aparecen las dos.

Sona: aun quieres seguir (seria)

Akeno : (jadea) no sabes cuanto deseo eso (sonrie)

Sona: balance activado diplomas de fuego (con enojo lanza miles de papeles incendiados asia ella que da de lleno) que pasa no te duele (seria)

Akeno: no estés tan segura (sonrie) balance activado rayos de la destrucción (seria lanzando rayos asia ella)

Sona: entro bien en balance bleack pero no tanto mi Sacred gear te destruirá balance bleack (seria sacando su balance)

Akeno: pero si eso es (asombrada)

Sona: si mi Sacred gear princesa de la perdicion y usuaria del juggernautt drive diploma de la orden este es tu fin (lanzando sus poderes que da de lleno asia ella)

Akeno: ahhhh (recuerda sus infancia) Sergio tenia razón ante eso (sonríe y cae una lagrima y explota)

Sergio: termino todo Sona (sonrie)

Sona: (desaciendo su balance bleack y juggernautt drive) ahhhh lo se (antes de caer es sostenida por su rey que sonríe)

Sergio: descansa te lo mereces (sonriendo)

Reynare: (mirando a los demonios) de un modo este grupo será el más poderoso (sonrie)

Kalawarner: eso crees rey-san, eso crees pues más que eso ellos serán los verdaderos demonios como nosotras somos parte del clan imperial (seria)

Grayfia: así espero por ahora hay que seguirlos después de todo es nuestro deber velar por el (sonríe)

Las cosas terminaron bien para el grupo pero es el momento de matar por todas al clan hatsune.

**FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 21**

**A LLEGADO LA HORA ASESINAR A LAS TRAIDORAS**


	22. Muertes

**Tomoya: hola amigos espero que le encante el nuevo reedicion de este finc bueno iniciemos simbologia**

**HIJO DE... (GRITOS O ENOJADOS)**

_ya quiero verte (susurros o recuerdos anteriores, resientes o trasmisiones holografías)_

me enfermas (personas hablando)

No me jodas autor (espada o arma con voz)

dejame dormir (seres superiores)

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

**A LLEGADO LA HORA ASESINAR A LAS TRAIDORAS**

**Adentro del hotel**

Sona: como haremos para que saya caiga primero (seria)

Sergio: mmmm no se pero tengo algo pensado con ellas (mirando a grayfia, kalawarner y a reynare)

Kalawarner: se como sera (sonrie)

Sergio: entonces te lo encargo (sonrie)

**HOOL DAYS OPENING KIOKU NO UMI EN ESPAÑOL**

**DESEO QUE**

**MIS REPETIDAS PALABRAS TE ALCANSEN**

**EL MUNDO EMPEZO A TEMBLAR HACE ALGUN TIEMPO**

**NUESTROS PENSAMIENTOS PASAJEROS SE CRUSAN**

**LE PIDO UN DESEO AL CIELO ESTRELLADO, REZO A LA TIERRA**

**JUSTO QUE ES UN AMOR ETERNO**

**QUIERO QUE ME ALCANSARAS FUERTE SOLO A MI**

**HASTA EL PUNTO DE HACERME DAÑO CON TUS EGOÍSTAS MANOS**

**A TI, SOLO A TI TE DESEO EN MI VIDA**

**MIENTRAS ME AHOGO, EN UN OCEANO DE RECUERDOS**

**Residencia hatsune **

Ya estando en la recidencia hatsune kalawarner vestida de maid para entregar unas galletas envenenadas con sangre de samael modificada, y toca la puerta.

Saya: quien sera (con duda abre la puerta)

Kalawarner: buenas tardes le vengo a entregar a hatsune saya unas galletas cortecia de la casa bael (sonriendo)

Saya: valla no me esperaba esto (toma una galleta y se la come) sabe bien (sonriendo pero empieza a marease) que demonios tenia esa galleta (apunto de caer entra el moreno)

Sergio: hola hatsune te gustaron las galletas las preparo ella misma (sonrie)

Saya: maldito desgraciado (cae al piso)

Sergio: una menos grayfia es tu turno (sonrie)

Grayfia: como ordene (sonrie desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sergio: Akeno adios hermanita (sonrie y los dos desaparece)

**Con grayfia **

Las cosas con saya terminaron asi ahora vamos a ver lo que pase con Mittelt.

Mittelt: es raro que no me conteste saya-sama (preocupada ve llegar a la peliplateada sonriendo) grayfia como es que estas aqui (sorprendida)

Grayfia: no es nada querida pero es momento de que le pagues el daño que le hicistes a tu ''amigo" (con un potente ataque avienta a la caída) y segun eres fuerte (sonriedo)

Mittelt: (saliendo de los escombros) maldita seas ahhh (corre asia ella)

Grayfia: oh esto (sonriendo detiendo a la caída) bien que hare contigo (sonríe) a ya se que hare viste a la bala humana (sonríe)

Mittelt: no re atrevas maldita perra (seria pero la peliplateada la lanza lejos desapare y reaparece del otro lado y la golpea callendo en picada estrellándose en el piso)

Grayfia: hay me pase espero que aguantes (sonriendo)

Mittelt: maldita perra desgracia maldita ahhh (trata de golpearla pero es detenida por ella, por grayfia)

Grayfia: es momento de decir adios (la sostiene y la atravieza con la mano ensangrentado la ropa de la maid) parece que todo acabo contigo caida (sonrie sacamdo su sangrienta mano conel corazon de ella) misión cumplida maestro (sonriedo)

Sergio: gracias por el espectáculo gore que me distes yuno tu turno (sonrie)

Yuno: ok me voy a divertir y te traere su cabeza de ella (sonriendo desaparece en un circulo magico)

Sergio: van dos faltan dos para que se pudran en el infierno (sonrie y desaparecen en un circulo magico)

Que les pasara a ellas dos esto y mas en el próximo capítulo.

**FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS ENDING EN ESPAÑOL**

**EN DIAS LLENOS DE DOLOR Y TRISTEZA**

**LAS CREENCIAS JAMAS LLEGAN A CUMPLIRSE**

**ASI ES COMO LLEGO A SENTIRSE COMO**

**ASIA DURANTE MI VIAJE HACIA UN SUEÑO LEGANO**

**PERO YO FUERA A PARAR AQUI**

**SIENTO QUE ME PERDERE EN ESTA OSCURIDAD**

**EN LA NOCHE ME MORDI EL LABIO CON TODA MI FUERZA**

**Y OI LA VOZ DE ALGUIEN**

**ROTUMBO TU VOZ EN LA LUZ DE LA LUNA**

**ESA VOZ ME MOTIVO A SEGUIR A ADELANTE**

**CADA VEZ QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A HACER**

**LOS RECUERDOS DE MI INFANCIA**

**UNA VOZ PARA DESPERTARME DE MI SUEÑO**

**SU SONRISA AMABLE YA HA**

**ME SALVO EN INNUMERABLES OCASIONES**

**ESPERO QUE TE CANTE ESTA CANCION DE FELICIDAD ALGUN DIA**

**CADA VEZ QUE ME PREOCUPABA DE MIRARTE**

**TU SIEMPRE ESTAS A MI LADO**

**NO FUISTE TU QUIEN EN SILENCIO ME DIO EL CORAJE**

**AL IGUAL QUE ESA ESTRELLA QUE BRILLA EN EL CIELO SOBRE NOSOTROS**

**ME GUIA A MI DESTINO Y A LO QUE DEBO VOLVER A MI**

**Residencia hatsune**

Saya: (se levanta con mueca de asco) que asco sangre de samael modificada eh ni podreas hacerme daño con eso sanawa yo sere la que conquiste los dos mundos (se rie)

Las cosas con saya no han terminado aun...

**CONTINUARA CON EL CAPITULO 22**

**A LLEGADO LA HORA ASESINAR A LAS TRAIDORAS 2**


End file.
